The New Teen Titans
by The Nerdfighter
Summary: It's a new generation of the Teen Titans! But how will our fellow characters react when they find out about their powers, each other, and their parents past? I suck at summaries but that doesn't mean this story sucks. Please read and review. PLEASE!
1. Introduction

**Hey peoples. All right, I really wanted to start posting this story when I was _finished _with my other story that I'm working on right now, but I just couldn't wait. No, the story that I'm still working on has nothing to do with this story, just to let you know. All right, so, without any further ado, here's my story! Hope y'all enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Gotham City**

Mar'i fell flat on her butt when Gary pushed her. She looked up at the brown spiky-haired punk and watched as he dumped all her belongings out of her black and red 'Linkin Park' labeled backpack and let them soak in the wet mud puddle in front of them.

"Stop it Gary! Stop!" Mar'i pleaded getting up from the ground and trying to retrieve her backpack. Gary laughed evilly, pushing Mar'i back to the ground. He slammed her backpack in front of her and stepped on it, his black Vans crushing the empty backpack.

Gary kicked it to the side, letting it land in another mud puddle as he looked down at Mar'i. His hands were shoved into his baggy army pants when he bent down and brought his face closer to hers. He gave Mar'i a crooked smile, his yellow teeth sticking from different directions.

Mar'i backed away slowly while glaring at him furiously with her light-green eyes.

"Ooh, the scary eyes." Gary taunted. He moved closer to Mar'i and placed his left hand on her cheek rubbing it with his thumb. "Did anyone ever tell you you're really sexy when you look like that?"

Mar'i pushed Gary's hand away from her face. She looked serious and bold but felt weak in the stomach. Gary always made her feel that way.

"Come on Mar'i, stop playing hard to get," Gary grinned pressing his lips against her ear and whispering softly as though he were trying to turn her on. "You know you want me."

Mar'i groaned miserably. She felt like she was going to puke.

"In your dreams." Mar'i spat.

Gary moved his face away from Mar'i's and glared at her offended. Mar'i gulped.

_'Bad move Mar'i.'_

Gary raised his fist and punched his right fist into his left hand giving Mar'i a sign on what he was going to do to her.

_'Very. Bad. Move.'_

**Tamaran**

"And the winner and new champion, and only on her fifteenth Starday, (_Teen Titans Go! Comic #2_) princess Kariand'r!"

Everyone cheered and hollered as Kariand'r stood in a heroic pose looking down at her loyal worshipers. She gave them all a smile and shot her fist in the air yelling out, 'YAH!' at the top of her lungs enjoying the glorious reward of applauding.

"Please, please my fellow subjects," She said braggingly feeling ten feet tall. "There's plenty of Kariand'r to go along."

"All right, all right people. Give the lady some room." A little puckish teenaged Tamaranian male ordered spreading his arms out guarding Kariand'r.

"Um, do I know you?" Kariand'r asked.

"Oh, hey. Kroger's my name. (_Sorry Chad Kroger fans. His last name just sounds kinda out of this world to me. Plus, I couldn't think of a weird alien like name_) I was wondering, you know, after seeing you kick butt back their, if you might want a manager if you plan on keeping your title as 'Queen of the Battle Arena'?"

"Kariand'r Grayson!"

Kariand'r flinched. There was only one voice in the entire planet that made her heart accelerate and courage melt and that was—

"Kariand'r Grayson, get your little butt over here this instant or I will have to ground you!"

Her mother.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Kariand'r grumbled.

"Ooh, looks like our little champion still listens to her K'norfka." A preppy Tamaranian about three years older than Kariand'r teased. Everyone then started to yell out fits of laughter while Kariand'r hovered towards her mother, her skin going from orange to red with unconsumed embarrassment.

_'Perfect timing mother. Really, what would I do without you?'_

Kariand'r looked back and saw all the Tamaranians that were just cheering for her now pointing and laughing at her.

Kariand'r glared at her mother with her light-blue eyes behind her back.

_'We can cross being the toughest, coolest, youngest Tamaranian to ever win a tournament in the Battle Arena off the list.'_

**Jump City**

The alarms screamed through-out the whole jewelry store when the robber tripped it. He quickly ran out of the jewelry store, crashing out through the front window and running down that alley before the police came.

He heard the sirens go off and saw the red and blue lights of police cars pass by as he pressed his body hard against the brick wall of the dark alley. He watched as the policemen went inside the building and started searching it.

The robber smiled to himself and quickly and quietly ran off with a huge sack of diamonds and rubies. He laughed victoriously shaking the sack hearing the wondrous sound of his prizes jingling loudly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you crooks ever learn?"

The robber turned quickly and saw what looked like a small twelve-year-old boy. He was in the shadows, standing akimbo so the robber couldn't really make heads or tails of what this kid looked like.

"Hey kid, isn't it like, _way _past your bedtime?" The robber asked.

The twelve-year-old boy gave the robber a death glare. "Haha. Wise crack old man." He said faking a laugh while walking towards the robber. "All right, now I'm gonna ask you nicely; hand over the jewels and no one gets hurt."

The robber laughed. "Yeah right. Stick to robbing candy shops and toy stores junior."

The ten-year-old gave the robber a death glare. "I don't think you know who you're standing up to old man."

"I don't think you know either kid. I can wipe the floor with you in less than three seconds." The robber spat to the young boy.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah. Come on, you want me to prove it to you?" The robber asked setting down the bag of jewels and raising his fist up ready to fight.

The young boy smirked. "With pleasure."

The robber gasped in shock when he saw what came from behind the young boys back. He thought he was seeing things but realized he wasn't when the boy stepped from out of the shadows. He had long and sharp scythe-like wings that shone in the light of the street lights behind them and penetrating knife-like claws.

The robber backed away slowly, his body quivering with fear.

"W-what are you?"

The boy gave him an evil grin and a low, sinister laugh. "You're worst nightmare."

The robber then decided to run; run as far away as he could from this demon-like child, but when the thought of running off like a coward struck his mind, the young boy grabbed a hold of the robber with his dagger-like claws and dragged him into the bleak shadows of the dark alley.

The robber gave out a torturing scream.

**Azarath**

Shadow gasped, his dark green eyes shooting open.

"Shadow, are you all right?" A rather old women—about in her late sixties—asked while petting one of her white doves.

"Grandma! Where's mother?" Shadow cried, his breath accelerating and his pale colored face beating with sweat.

"She's inside the castle." She told him. "Are you all right hon?" She asked noticing the daunting look in her grandsons' eyes.

Shadow didn't answer. He quickly clasped his hands pale hands together and chanted briskly blaringly while shutting his eyes tightly.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!"

A glowing black orb quickly surrounded Shadow and closed teleporting him to his destination leaving his grandmother standing their dumbfounded, still petting her white dove.

The middle aged grandmother sighed, shaking her head slowly. "He's sensed him again."

**Well, there was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. Catch ya later!**


	2. A Fathers' Secret

**Hey readers. Well, here's the next chapter of my story. Hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2: A Fathers' Secret **

**Gotham City**

Mar'i took long sluggish strides back home, carrying her damp, crushed backpack over her right shoulder while she rubbed her neck gently with her left hand. She winced in pain when her fingers trailed over the vicious bite mark on the side of her neck.

She sighed miserably pulling up her torn up left sleeve of her black shirt with a magenta colored electric guitar and magenta tinted letters that spelled out, 'ROCK ON'. She looked like a complete mess. Her chin-length red-orange hair with jet black streaks looked like she brushed it with a rake or blow-dried with a leaf blower. Her flawless orange skin was coated with terrible scratches and bite marks revealed on her neck and arms and also her clothes were a little bit torn. Her left sleeve was practically ripped completely off and her right khaki skater boy pockets were dangling down; the bottom part of the fabric trying to keep it patched on.

Mar'i gave out a pitiful groan when she had sight of her house—er, mansion. To think, being the daughter and granddaughter of the two richest men in Gotham City would make her the most hated kid in school.

_'The way the world is today will never make sense to me.' _Mar'i told herself while shaking her head slightly.

She made her way up the old and creepy-looking mansion and stopped at the doorstep. She quickly smoothed out her hair making it look nice and heaved her backpack off her shoulders reaching in for a pin. She found one and pinned her pocket back to her khaki pants. When she was done with that, she pulled up her left sleeve once again, putting her backpack over her left shoulder making the strap hide the torn up sleeve. She then bent down and started brushing herself off frantically and then got back up looking at the door.

"All right Mar'i, let's just _pray _that dad, Grandpa Bruce, or Aunt Barbara won't notice or even better, that they're still at work and Alfred can keep a secret." Mar'i nodded to herself thinking positive thoughts as she walked towards the door. She raised her hand nervously and took a deep breath before she knocked on it.

The oak crafted door gently swung open and standing before her was her and her family's butler and closest friend, Alfred.

Alfred gasped in shock. "Good Lord Mar'i, what the devil—"

"Uh,heyAlfred.Don'tmindthescratchesandscarsandstuff.Roughdayatschoolyaknow.Well,I'mgonnaheaduptomyroom.Don'twaitup!" Mar'i said extremely quickly as she made her way up the stairs.

"Hold it right their Miss Grayson." Alfred ordered. Mar'i froze in place, barely on the third step. "Come here right now." He said firmly tapping his foot on the ground waiting patiently.

Mar'i turned and slowly walked down the steps with a disappointed look on her face.

Alfred folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Mar'i with a serious look on his aged face. "What happened?"

Mar'i was silent for a while trying to think of a way she was going to slither out of this but was unfurnished of ideas.

"Well?" Alfred asked, his voice becoming strict.

Mar'i's light-green eyes began to fill with tears as she ran into Alfred and sobbed despondently into his chest.

"Miss Grayson, what ever is the matter?" He asked looking down at the sobbing Mar'i.

"Oh Alfred! All day, I did nothing but trip and fall flat on my face! I'm such a klutz!" She cried, her wet tears seeping through Alfred's black tux and damping his white dress-shirt underneath.

Alfred gently patted her on the head with his left hand and patted her on the back with his right hand trying to comfort her. "Now, now Miss Grayson. You're not a klutz, you just had an off day. Now head on up to your room and clean yourself up while I go make you a nice hot-fudged sundae. That sound good?"

Mar'i looked up at Alfred, her tears streaming down her orange-skinned face. She sniffed. "All right. Thank you Alfred."

Alfred gave her one last pat on the head and a disarming smile while Mar'i heaved her backpack back on her shoulders and made her way up to the stairs wiping away her tears.

She reached her room and closed the white painted door with fire red letters spelling, 'MAR'I'S ROOM'.

She sniffed, a pleased smile spreading across her face. "'The Face' never fails."

"Happy Birthday Mar'i!" her family cheered.

"Thanks everyone." Mar'i smiled while taking a seat at the dinner table. "So, what's there to eat?"

"Take a wild guess." Bruce told her. And with that said, Alfred came into the dinning room with a silver dish in his hand. He placed the dish in front of Mar'i and lifted up the glimmering top revealing a medium sized bowl of teriyaki wings with a side of Mexican rice smothered with sour cream and two buttered biscuits. (YUM!)

"Dig in Mar'i." Alfred said happily.

"Don't mind if I do!" Mar'i hollered shoving the deliciously sweat teriyaki wings in her watering mouth.

"Chew your food Mar'i. You're not an animal." Her father ordered watching his daughters' meal vanish before his eyes.

"Uh huh." Mar'i mumbled digging into her sour cream coated Mexican rice.

"So, fifteen-years-old. Oh you're getting so big Mar'i!" A happy Barbara smiled giving Mar'i a tight hug. Mar'i laughed while her aunt Barbara gave her a small noogie, messing up her red-orange hair with black streaks.

Richard—Mar'i's father—sighed leaning in his chair. "The older you get Mar'i the older I seem to get. Look at me; I'm already reaching my forties."

"Oh shut up Dick. The more you complain about how old you get the more I think you're still just a small little boy." Barbara told him sitting back down in her chair taking a teriyaki wing.

"You're right; at least I'm not an old bat pushing forty in a couple of months." He smirked.

"What did you just say!" Barbara yelled slamming her hands on the table.

"Enough you two." Bruce told his two 'kids'. "I swear Mar'i, the older your aunt and father get, the younger they act."

"I know grandpa. Will these two ever grow up?" Mar'i said shaking her head. Her father glared at her and messed up her hair in a rough noogie.

"A-ha-ow." She laughed drooping her head a little trying to escape her fathers' noogie.

"Whoa! Reanimation! Thanks grandpa!" Mar'i smiled giving her grandpa Bruce a loving hug. Bruce smiled and hugged his granddaughter.

"I'm glad you like it."

"All right Mar'i, time to head off to bed." Richard told her.

"Aw come on dad. It's my birthday for cryin' out loud. Shouldn't I be able to stay up a _little _bit longer?" Mar'i groaned.

"Wait Mar'i, I still have one more gift for you." Barbara said heading for the living room closet.

"Awesome! What is it!" Mar'i asked plopping herself on the couch.

Her aunt Barbara fished through the closet and finally found what she was looking for. She took out four pink bags and walked towards her niece.

"I bought you all the cutest little outfits I could find at the mall. Mini skirts, tang-tops, midriffs, high-healed boots. And of course, you're going to have to accessorize!" She smiled brightly taking out handfuls of hot pink nail polish, blush, eye-liner, and lipstick. "Since you feel like staying up, I thought you'd put on a little fashion show for us and see how adorable you look in all these outfits."

Mar'i had a horrified look on her face and quickly faked a yawn. "You know Aunt Barbara, (yawn) I had a rough day today so I'm just gonna pack it in. Goodnight." She waved dashing up the stairs and straight to her room as fast as she could.

Barbara laughed. "Works every time."

"You didn't actually _buy _all this stuff for her did you?" Richard asked lookin through the bags.

"Of coarse not, this is all my stuff." Barbara said grabbing the backs and heading to her room. "'Night boys."

"Goodnight." Richard and Bruce said.

Bruce laughed. "She wasn't so girly like this when she was Batgirl."

"Hey, she never really experience life as a _real _teenager during that time." Richard said taking a seat.

"Speaking of experiences, now that Mar'i's fifteen, she's going to be experiencing puberty _real _soon and seeing as she's half Tamaranean—"

"I know, I know. It's just, I haven't really found a way to tell her without freaking her out and having to explain about her mom and the Titans and all that other stuff."

"But you're going to have to young Dick. Mar'i's not going to be a little girl forever." Alfred told him giving him a stern look.

Richard groaned and stood up from his chair. "It's just; I want her to spend life as a regular teenaged girl. I know my daughter and I know how determined and confident she gets. When she finds out she's half Tamaranean and that she has powers and that her father and mother were superheroes back in the day, she's gonna wanna follow in those footsteps. And if she doesn't, then she's going to be super stubborn and probably hate me for not telling her sooner or maybe go out and find her mother. _That _will be even worse! Dragging Starfire into this conflict. I just don't want that to happen."

Alfred and Bruce walked towards Richard and put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"It's better now than never Master Grayson." Alfred told him.

"Go upstairs and tell her now Dick or else she'll find out on her own." Bruce said giving him a stern fatherly look.

Richard looked up at his father figure and gave him a smile. He got up from the chair and walked upstairs to Mar'i's room.

Mar'i laid on her bed listening to the soft Christmas bells on her stereo. 'My Dsmbr' from the Reanimation Linkin Park CD was playing. She turned and lied on her left as Chester Bennington started to sing.

She gazed at a picture sitting on her drawer. It was a picture of her her dad took when he took her to the park back when she was four. She sat happily in a sandbox with a plastic pale and shove sitting next to her. She smiled her toothless grin. Mar'i laughed.

_"Say cheese!" A twenty-five year old version of Richard smiled holding a camera in front of him. Mar'i—four-years-old—gave a big happy smile as the flash shone. "That was great honey."_

_"Thank you daddy." She smiled._

_"Hey, are you makin' a sand castle?" A little girl about Mar'i's age asked, her long black pigtails blowing in the light breezy wind._

_"Yah! You wanna help?" She asked offering her a shovel._

_"Sure!" The little girl grinned taking a seat next to Mar'i and helping her build the sand castle._

_"Trisha! It's time to go honey!" The little girls' mother called out._

_"Comin' mom!" She yelled out. Mar'i looked up at the girl in confusion looking at the woman that was calling for the little girl. "Sorry. I gotta go."_

_"Who's that?" Mar'i asked pointing at the woman._

_Trisha turned. "Oh, that's my mommy."_

_Mar'i raised her left eyebrow. "What's a mommy?"_

_Trisha gave her the same look. "You don't know what a mommy is?"_

_Mar'i shook her head._

_Trisha slapped her forehead. "Wow! And I thought my brother was dimwitted. A mommy is a nice lady that hangs-out with the daddy. Doesn't a nice lady hang-out with your daddy?"_

_"My Aunt Barbara hangs-out with my daddy." Mar'i told her._

_"But that's an aunt. A mommy is someone who's married to your daddy." Trisha explained._

_"My daddy isn't married to any nice lady." Mar'i told her._

_"So you really don't have a mommy?"_

_Mar'i shook her head._

_"Too bad, you're really missing out." Trisha said running off to her mother. Mar'i watched and saw the lady that was calling for Trisha open up her arms. Trisha ran into them wrapping her arms around her mommy. The lady did the same and lifted Trisha from the ground. Trisha laughed and was sent back to the ground holding her mommy's hand and walking off with her._

_Mar'i sighed and looked down at the sand. 'Too bad, you're really missing out.' Those words buzzed in Mar'i's mind like an angry bee. _

_"I wish I had a mommy."_

Mar'i's flashback was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out. The door creaked open and in stepped her father.

"Hey Mar'i." He smiled.

"What's up dad?" She asked turning her stereo off.

"Oh nothing." He said taking a seat on her bed.

Mar'i gave him a confused look. "Dad, people don't just come up to their child's room for nothing."

Richard laughed. "I know."

"So—what's on your mind?" She asked bringing her legs close to her body, wrapping her arms around them hugging them against her chest.

"Well, I came up here to tell you something." He told her debating on if he should tell her or not.

"And it is—?" She asked waiting for him to tell her.

Richard looked at his daughter with a nervous look on his face. He sighed realizing how much she looked like Starfire. She had her lovely grass green eyes and beautiful glowing skin. He smiled.

"Uh, dad." Mar'i said waving her hand in front of her fathers' face trying to snap him back to reality.

Richard shook his head. "Oh, sorry."

Mar'i gave him a, '_well_' look. "You were going to _tell _me something." She said, her voice becoming impatient.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to say . . . have a goodnight sleep."

Mar'i raised her left eyebrow confused. "Um, okay."

Richard patted her on the head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said watching her father step out of her room. She still had the look of disorder on her face, but then decided to drop it and go to sleep.

She laid on her bed and pulled the covers over her body closing her eyes.

Just then, a sharp pain hit her right in the stomach. Mar'i winced and shot up from her bed holding her stomach. She bent over and started rubbing the spot gently. Her stomach burned like acid and her eyes felt like they were melting.

She looked herself in her dresser mirror. She gasped when she saw her eyes glowing a bright green but then thought she was just hallucinating.

"Wow, puberty is a scary thing to go through isn't it?" She asked her reflection. She then started to calm down when her stomach pain went away and her eyes looked normal again.

She slowly lowered herself on her bed and drifted back to sleep relieved that this weird day was finally over.

**Phew, finally done with the second chapter. Hope y'all like it and are ready for the third chapter. I'll post it as soon as possible. Peace out!**


	3. An OverProtective Mother

**Ooh! Just a couple more hours 'till the Teen Titans movie! (Sigh) I still got a lot of time left so I guess I'll post up this chappie to pass the time. Hope y'all like it!**

**Chapter 3: An Over-Protective Mother **

**Tamaran**

"But mother! I'm old enough to battle in the 'Battle Arena'! The rules are, 'You must already have your Tamaranean powers in order to battle'."

But you just got them today Kariand'r." Her mother pointed out.

"And did you see how awesome I fought in their? I kicked the slugworf out of those guys."

"Kariand'r, we do _not _use that kind of language in this house!" Her mother yelled strictly. Kariand'r gave her mother an angry pout and folded her arms like a little six-year-old.

Her mother sighed, "Kariand'r, I know you love to watch people fight in the 'Battle Arena' and I know how you've been dreaming about fighting in their; it's just that I don't want you getting hurt. You're a princess Kariand'r. When I pass on, you're going to be next in line for the thrown."

Kariand'r sighed. "I wish grandpa was still alive. Then I wouldn't have to be next in line for the stupid thrown."

Kariand'r's mother gasped offended. "Kariand'r! You shouldn't talk that way!"

"Don't you get it mother? I don't want to be Grand Ruler! I don't want to run Tamaran!" She screamed.

"Young lady!"

Kariand'r turned her back on her mother angrily. "Sometimes I wish I live an exciting superhero life like dads'!" She yelled floating up the marble staircase to her room. She angrily slammed the door.

Her mother sighed shaking her head in frustration as she heard faint banging noises coming from her daughters' room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Stupid thrown! Stupid rules! It's just all stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Kariand'r yelled punching and kicking the four walls in her room; her eyes glowing a bright blue.

She sighed, no longer blazed with fury. She looked out her window and saw the bright beautiful stars of the universe.

**Flashback**

_"Wow! Then what happened?" An anxious four-year-old Kariand'r asked bouncing up and down._

_An older version of Galfore gave a low chuckle. "Then, your father got out his grappling-hook, hooking it onto a nearby wall. Then, he swung himself towards the robber and kicked him right to the ground."_

_"Yeah! Go daddy!" Kariand'r cheered. "How come I wasn't their when this happened grandpa?"_

_Galfore smiled merrily. "You weren't born yet my little bumgorph." _

_Kariand'r smiled when Galfore rubbed her head gently, messing up her long black hair with red-orange streaks._

_A young twenty-five-year-old version of Starfire walked in. "There you are Kariand'r. It's way past your bedtime."_

_"Mommy! Mommy! Grandpa was just telling me about when you and daddy got married and that there was a robbery in the middle of the wedding and that you, him, grandpa, and the Titans went to go stop him and then daddy beat him up!" She explained excitedly._

_Starfire looked up at Galfore and gave him a stern look. "Oh really?"_

_"Yeah! One of these days mommy, I'm gonna be just like you and daddy. I'm gonna be a superhero once I get my Tamaranean powers. I'm gonna be a Teen Titan just like you and daddy!" She smiled happily._

_"All right Kariand'r, now go on to bed." Her mother ordered._

_"Ahh." Kariand'r groaned. She turned and flew towards Galfore. "Goodnight grandpa!"_

_Galfore laughed embracing her in a goodnight hug. "Pleasant shlorvaks."_

_When Starfire saw Kariand'r fly up to her room and here the door close, she turned to Galfore and gave him an angry look. _

_"Why were you telling her stories about the Titans again?" She asked. _

_"Come on Starfire, the girl has to know **something **about her father." He told her._

_"Robin isn't Kariand'r's father." She said turning and folding her arms._

_"Now Starfire, I think you're acting immature. Robin is Kariand'r's father and nothing's going to change that." He told her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He sighed. "You two were so in love when you got married._

_"Marrying him was the biggest mistake of my life. I should've known that he was going to put work first and family later and it got even worse when Cyborg died. Ever since that day it's been nothing but work work work. It was as if he forgot all about us."_

_Galfore sighed. "You don't miss him at all?"_

_Starfire shook her head. _

_"I'll bet he misses you." He told her._

_"I **highly** doubt that." She said._

_Galfore shook his head. "Robin always seemed like a nice guy to settle down and have a family with. That's why I let you marry him. He seemed like the perfect guy."_

_Starfire was silent. "He was the perfect guy until that battle with Slade."_

_What Starfire and Galfore didn't know was that Kariand'r was listening to their conversation from upstairs._

_"It's better that Kariand'r should just forget about ever having a father."_

**End Flashback**

Kariand'r sighed and flew towards her closet getting out a small pink backpack. She then flew towards her dresser and got out a few pairs of clothes putting them in her backpack.

She heaved the backpack over her shoulders and looked back at her pink colored room. She then turned and looked out the window. "I'm sorry mother. But I'd rather be with father and help him out trying to fight Slade instead of staying here growing up to be a person I don't want to be."

And with that said, Kariand'r opened up her window and flew out leaving the tall castle her and her mother lived in.

**Well, there's the third chapter. Fourth chapter, I'll post real soon. Ooh! It's so not fair. My friends get to see the movie before I do and I'm a bigger fan than them. (Sigh) Why is the world so cruel to me? Oh well. I guess I'll post another chapter since I still have (looks at clock) an hour and eleven minutes left.**


	4. The Talk of a Distant Family

**The. Teen. Titans. Movie. Kicked. Ass! It was so freakin' awesome! Oh, sorry. Gotta stay on the story topic. Well, here it is, the fourth chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4: The Talk of a Distant Family **

The robber shook with fear when the young twelve-year-old boy pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed him using whatever dark magic he possessed.

"And stay down." He ordered pushing the robber to the ground. "They usually take out the trash during this time of night." (Sorry. I just love that line from 'The Incredibles'. Don't know why.)

The young boy walked off and quickly changed into a Pegasus. He 'nayed' loudly standing on his hind legs as he ran swiftly and quick taking a giant leap into the air and spreading out his beautiful white wings.

While the young boy was in the air, he looked down upon the handcuffed robber and then saw a couple of police sirens light up.

He laughed. "I so rock at this stuff. I should've been a Teen Titan back then."

Just then, a loud hawk cry was heard from the sky. The young boy turned and saw a black feathered hawk with a green beak and green legs flying towards him. His eyes widened.

"Uh oh. Busted!"

The hawk finally caught up with him and started pointing at the ground with his beak. The young boy got the message and flew down along with the black and green hawk.

The boy quickly changed back into his regular pale skinned and spiky light green hair with purple on the tips form standing in front of the black and green hawk.

"Uh, hey dad." He laughed nervously. "What's up?"

The black and green hawk glared at the young boy with its dark eyes and changed back into his regular form in front of him.

"Stevie, what have I told you about using your powers outside the Tower?" A thirty-five-year-old version of Beast Boy asked looking down at his son with a stern look on his face and his arms folded in front of his chest.

Stevie's head dropped along with his shoulders as he slumped and looked down at the ground. "Not to." He said quietly kicking a nearby stone not looking up at his dad.

"And what were you doing?" Beast Boy asked; his voice firm and strict.

Stevie looked up at his father and then turned his head away. "Stopping a robber. But dad! He just robbed a jewelry store! The police were after him and he almost got away! I had to do _something _or else that robber could've still been on the loose! And did you see how cool I kicked his ass and—"

"Steven Loki Logan!" Beast Boy yelled. Stevie winced and stopped talking. "I have told you time and time again to leave this stuff to the police."

"But dad!" Stevie wined.

"Don't you 'but dad' me." He said leaning down on his knees so that he was face to face with his son. He rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen son, I know you're really awesome with your powers and all and I know how you kick major butt. But I just don't want you to use your powers outside the Tower."

"How come?" Stevie asked.

"You know why." Beast Boy said giving him a small smile. "Because I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh come on dad! I'm like, the best superhero in this city! You even said so once before that I'm so good I could've been a member of the Titans and that's what I want. I want to be a Teen Titan. A great superhero that kicks all the bad guys butts and using their powers for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza! I could be like, the next Beast Boy. Wouldn't that be cool dad?"

Beast Boy shook his head giving out a low chuckle. "Son, even if I let you do all that stuff, you'd get bored fighting just robbers and small criminals that the police can probably handle. And you're going to get hurt one of these days 'cause not all robbers are as easy as pie."

Stevie groaned looking back down at the ground. Beast Boy put his hand above Stevie's chin and lifted his head up giving him a fatherly smile. "Come on, let's go home."

Beast Boy then changed back into a black and green hawk while Stevie changed into a griffin. He spread out his large white wings and flew up in the air catching up to his father.

"Dad, don't you ever miss being a Titan?" He asked.

Beast Boy looked at his son and sighed. "A little bit."

"Then how come you don't go out and fight crime like you and the rest of the Titans use to do? Or at least as the Titans about coming back to Jump City and become the Teen Titans again." He told him.

"It's not that simple Stevie. I don't think Robin and Starfire want to see each other anytime soon and I don't think me and your mother will last three minutes with each other. What with her and her anger issues. I don't see how Shadow puts up with her."

"Dad, don't talk about mom that way. I mean, sure, she can act a little scary sometimes and she always seems a little grumpy and she would always ground me when I even _think _about doing a harmless prank of the Azarathean folks. But that doesn't mean . . . no, I get what you're saying. Sheesh, she has absolutely no sense of humor." Stevie said shaking his head. Beast Boy laughed.

Stevie looked down at the gleaming water. "Dad,"

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do you think . . . mom misses me?"

"Of coarse she does. Why would you think that she doesn't like you?"

"Well, I've been living with you here at Jump City for two years now and mom hasn't even made _contact _with me since I left." He explained.

Beast Boy was silent and then looked down at the shinning ocean as they soared over it. "Maybe your mother's just too uncomfortable about making contact over here because of me."

"So—mom hates you more than she loves me? Wow, isn't she the loving mother." Stevie spat miserably.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're mother loves you more than anything in the world and so do I." Beast Boy told him.

Stevie sighed. "I wish you and mom were together again. I miss her and Shadow."

"I know son."

"Hey! Do you think that if you and mom ever got back together, her and Shadow would come live over here?" He asked.

"I don't know about that Stevie—"

"And then you guys can go out and fight crime together like you use to do when you were the Titans. And Shadow and I could help too! We'll be like one big happy family again! Kicking bad guy butt together as a family! Wouldn't that be so cool dad?"

"Stevie!" Beast Boy yelled. Stevie's happy smile fell when he heard his dad's strict voice. Beast Boy looked at his son's face and then lowered his temper. "I'm sorry Stevie."

"No, it's okay dad. I'm sorry. It's obvious that you and mom don't want to see each other any time soon. I'm sorry." He frowned.

Beast Boy sighed and looked back down at the ocean that quickly passed by them. The sound of the waves crashing into each other.

"I just thought it would be cool bringing the Titans back together."

"Stevie," Beast Boy sighed. "Can you do me a favor and just—stop talking about the Titans and your mother. Just stop."

Stevie looked back at his father and then looked back down. "Okay . . . I'll stop."

Stevie was then quiet through the whole flight back to the Tower.

**Well, there's the fourth chapter. Now on to the fifth! I'll post it soon. Peace!**


	5. I Sensed Him! I Know I Did!

**What up! Time for the fifth chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**Chapter 5: I Sensed Him! I Know I Did!**

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." A thirty-seven-year-old version of Raven chanted peacefully while levitating in the air. Blood red scented candles surrounded her in a neatly formed circle while she meditated.

The door burst open and the candles all went out in an instant. "Mother! Mother! It's happened again!" Shadow yelled levitating actively towards his mother.

Raven sighed and got up on her feet facing her fifteen-year-old son. "What happened this time Shadow?"

"I sensed Loki again! But this time I sensed his whole power. I think enough to find out where he's at." He explained.

Raven sighed and put her hands on her son's shoulders. "Shadow, I told you. Loki is gone. He's no where to be found."

"How do you know?" He asked unsurely.

"Because, my senses are much stronger than yours and I haven't even sensed a hint of his power." She told him.

Shadow looked down at his jet black boots, his black cloak sliding down his shoulders covering him like a warm blanket.

He pulled his dark hood over his head and turned his back on his mother. "Fine. I'm sorry for interrupting you mother. I'll go back to meditating."

Shadow levitated off the ground and flew through his mother's bedroom door. Raven looked back and saw her son leave. She gave out a low sigh.

"I'm sorry Shadow. But it's for your own good. I know how much you miss your brother, but I just can't let you take that risk on finding him."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shadow punched his bleak bedroom wall in anger gritting his teeth.

"I know I sensed him mother." He said looking out his window. It was already dark in Azarath, the sun finally saying its goodbye and letting the moon take over. He walked towards his window and looked up at the gleaming moon and the shinning stars.

**Flashback**

_"No way, mother said he doesn't exist." A thirteen-year-old Shadow told a young ten-year-old Stevie._

_"Well mom was wrong. I can feel it. I can sense dad. I know where he is and exactly where he's living. I can find him." Stevie said positively. _

_"No Loki, you must be sensing somebody else. Mother said that we don't have a father." Shadow told him._

_"Then how the hell were we born huh? We have to have a father. We wouldn't be born if we didn't." Stevie said._

_Shadow looked down upon himself. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would mother—lie about us having a father?"_

_"The heck should I know. All I know is that I know where he is and I'm going to find him." Stevie said shutting his eyes and transforming into an Airavata, a milk white elephant with wings. "Come on. Let's go."_

_"I don't know Loki. Mother will be awfully sore if we just leave her." He told him rubbing his right shoulder._

_"Come on Shadow! Don't you wanna meet our real dad? Haven't you ever wondered what he looks like or what's he like for all these years?" Stevie asked._

_Shadow looked down at his boots. "Well, yeah. But if mother kept him a secret from us, then she had to have a good reason. What if dad's an alcoholic or what if he abuses children?"_

_"Ah come on," Stevie said changing back to his regular form. "Who can abuse a face like this?" He said giving his older brother a smile. "And don't forget the ears, people love the pointy ears." He said moving his small pale colored pointy ears._

_"I'm sorry Loki, but I can't take that chance." Shadow said turning his back on Stevie._

_Stevie gave him a disappointed and a, 'what the heck man?' look. He sighed. "Fine,"_

_He then transformed back into an Airavata and flew up in the air. "Tell mom I'll miss her."_

_Shadow turned and saw his younger brother fly off into the night sky. Shadow sighed miserably as his head drooped. "I'm sorry Loki."_

**End Flashback**

Shadow turned his gaze away from the sky, looking down upon himself once again. That flashback running through his mind over and over again. He clenched his fist tightly trying to hold back his tears.

He then brought them up to his chest and clasped them together. "I'm sorry mother. But if you don't have any hope of finding Loki, then I'll find him myself."

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" He chanted while a big swirling vortex appeared in back of him. He stepped one foot into the vortex and looked back at his dark bedroom. He then stepped his whole body in the vortex and vanished.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven gasped, shooting her head up. "Shadow?"

She then flew out of her room as the red candles burnt out again when she left her room. She flew past the hallways to the castle and past her mother who was levitating through the hall while still petting a white dove.

"Something wrong dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Shadow! He's—"

Raven paused when she swung her son's door open and saw nothing but his belongings.

"Gone!"

She flew into his room and started looking around nervously hoping that her son was hiding from her. She found nothing.

"Shadow!" She screamed.

"Where do you think he could've gone?" Her mother asked.

Raven paused and thought about it for a while until she finally had an idea. "Jump City. He went to Jump City to find Beast Boy."

Raven then flew out of Shadow's room and burst into her room.

"Where is it? Where did I put it?" Raven asked herself making things fly out of her dressers and closet trying to find what she was looking for.

"Aha! I found it!" She said grabbing her Teen Titans communicator. "I just hope Beast Boy still lives at Titans Tower."

**Well, there's the fifth chapter. Hope you're all ready for the sixth. I'll post it soon. Peace!**


	6. Master and Apprentice

**What up fellow readers! Well, here's the sixth chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**---------------**

**Chapter 6: Master and Apprentice**

Four screens showing a sleeping Mar'i, a flying Kariand'r, a sleeping Stevie, and a vortex traveling Shadow.

The viewer stood in front of the four screens with her hands cuffed behind her back.

"Last minute research?" A mysterious figure asked standing in back of the shadowy figured girl.

She turned her head back a little and then looked back at the screens. "Just calculating the right time to strike."

"Don't try to trick me young lady. You know when to strike and that's when I say so." The dark figure said walking casually towards the young girl. The girl had her eyes fixed on the screens.

The mysterious figure then looked up at the screens and pressed a button under them. The screens went blank.

"Enough monitoring. Let's try a little bit of trivia."

The girl gave her master a low bow which meant she accepted.

"Mar'i Grayson."

"Daughter of Richard Grayson formally known as Robin or Nightwing and is now living in Gotham City as vice president of Wayne Enterprises and Koriand'r formally known as Starfire who now lives in Tamaran as Grand Ruler. Hasn't developed her powers yet but is supposed to have them soon. So far, the plan is to not worry about her yet but to still convince her to join up with us seeing as her father taught her a few martial arts moves." The girl reported.

"Very good." The dark figure complimented walking around the young girl. "Shadow."

"Son of Raven who is living in Azarath and Garfield Logan formally known as Beast Boy who still lives in Titans Tower in Jump City. Powers; telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy, astral projection, levitation, and shooting dark rays. The plan is to make him join up with us and to not go down without a fight. His powers are the one we could really use the most."

"Excellent. You've really been studying haven't you?" The dark figure said making the third walk around his young apprentice. "Kariand'r."

"Also daughter of Richard Grayson and Koriand'r. Has developed all her Tamaranean powers except for shooting eyebeams. Also developed her fathers' martial arts skills. Since Mar'i hasn't developed her powers yet, the plan is to take her powers if Mar'i's don't develop when we catch her."

"And finally, Stevie."

"Also the son of Raven and Garfield Logan. Has the power to change into mythical creatures. The plan is to also bring him on our side. We could also use his powers."

The dark figure gave a small dark smile behind his orange and black mask. "I'm very impressed young apprentice."

"I know." She said with a bright smile.

"Now remember not to underestimate these four my apprentice. They're the Titans' kids which means they're all equally powerful. And don't think Mar'i will put up an easy fight."

"Yes, I know Master. Just because she's the only one that hasn't really developed her powers yet doesn't mean she's the weakest. She the daughter of Robin and Starfire which means she's going to be just as powerful as her mother and stubbornly resistant like her father."

The dark figure gave a sly chuckle. He patted her on the head. "I know you're going to do fine on this mission."

The young girl laughed softly ducking her head trying to escape her Masters' hand which was still gently patting her on the head.

"Do you really think I'm ready for this mission Master?" The girl asked looking up at her master.

The dark figure looked down at his apprentice and smiled again behind his mask. "Of coarse. You're a great fighter and know everything about the targets."

The young girl smiled. "Like father like daughter."

**Wow! This stories gettin' good. Hope y'all like this chapter. Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to give a small shout out to rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe. Thanks for the reviews! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. See ya!**


	7. That Was My Dad!

**Hey peoples! Wow, so far, this is my third chapter that I've post in the past (looks at clock) three hours. (Sigh) I have too much time on my hands on Sunday. Oh well. Here it is, the seventh chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 7:****That Was My Dad!**

_Robin hit the ground hard along with the rest of the Titans. He staggered; his arms shaking arms holding half his body up while his legs lay weak on the ground. He groaned and looked back at Slade who was standing casually with his hands hiding behind his back._

_He smirked behind his mask and walked towards the weak Titans. "Five years Robin and you and your team still can't put up a good fight."_

_"We've beaten your sorry ass before Slade." Robin growled._

_"And we can definitely do it again." Beast Boy said as him and the rest of the Titans got up._

_"Is that a fact?" Slade asked almost teasingly. He then charged after the Titans jumping up in the air. He quickly took out his Bo-Staff when he came down and smacked the Titans with it. _

_Robin quickly jumped up in the air and got out his Bo-Staff charging after Slade._

_Slade blocked Robin's attack with his Bo-Staff and punched him in the stomach with his vigorous fist. Robin gasped, the blow taking his breath away and landed on his knees holding his stomach trying to fill his lungs with air._

_Slade looked down upon his and laughed evilly._

_He then heard an angry growl from the Tamaranean member and turned only to get a strong glowing green fist in his face. He then got hit by a few dark rays and a light-blue sonic blast by Raven and Cyborg._

_"Robin! You okay?" Beast Boy asked running to Robin's side._

_"I'm fine." Robin said looking up at the Titans, his breathing back to normal. "Beast Boy, you and Cyborg go handle the generators. We'll handle Slade."_

_"Got it!" Beast Boy said holding his left hand to his forehead in a solute and changed into a pterodactyl flying towards Cyborg._

_Robin got up and picked up his Bo-Staff charging after Slade._

_Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg gave Slade one last attack until Beast Boy came and got a hold of Cyborg flying him towards the generators controls._

_Slade saw this and yelled out, "No!"_

_He got up to his feet running after Beast Boy and Cyborg when Robin jumped in front of him and stroke with an upper cut._

_Slade fell to the ground and saw Robin in the air about to punch him once again._

_Slade back flipped out of the way and charged after Robin. Robin defended himself with his Bo-Staff and tried hitting Slade in the head with it, but he ducked and kicked him in the knees._

_Robin fell but quickly spun on his stomach holding himself up with his hands. He pushed his body and stuck out his legs which kicked Slade in the stomach. Robin then ran towards him and gave him two punches in the face._

_Starfire and Raven then flew up behind Robin and shot Slade with a shower of Starbolts and dark rays while Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to figure out how to stop the generators._

_"Okay, please tell me you know how to work this thing." Beast Boy said dropping Cyborg off in front of the controls and transforming back into his normal form._

_"I wish I could." Cyborg said looking at the controls._

_"Dude! That's so not what I wanted to hear!" Beast Boy panicked._

_Slade was now on the ground when Robin ordered Starfire and Raven to stop shooting. He walked carefully towards Slade making sure he was finally knocked out cold. He was proven wrong when Slade got up and smacked Robin right in the chin with a powerful upper cut._

_He jumped up in the air and kicked Starfire and Raven to the ground._

_They both groaned but managed to warn Beast Boy and Cyborg._

_"Beast Boy! Cyborg!" Starfire yelled._

_"Look what's coming your way!" Raven screamed._

_Beast Boy turned and quickly changed into a gorilla landing in front of Slade. He roared in a loud, frightening growl charging after Slade and hitting him with his large green gorilla fist._

_Slade was hit, but got back on his feet kicking Beast Boy in the stomach and then giving him three powerful punches._

_Beast Boy moaned in pain and fell to the ground defeated._

_"All most done." Cyborg said to himself quickly pushing buttons trying to stop the generators._

_Slade yelled charging after Cyborg but was stopped when Robin got up in front of him and locked him in a headlock. _

_Slade struggled to break free, but finally did when he got a hold of Robin's arms and threw him away. _

_Robin hit the ground and looked up at Slade who got out a silver coated gun pointing it at Cyborg._

_"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed._

_Slade hit the trigger which shot out a blood red laser at Cyborg. _

_Cyborg screamed an agonizing cry when the ray collided with him. His circuits began to overload and static flowed through his whole mechanical body._

_Robin then charged after Slade and tackled him to the ground. The laser gun skidded through the ground as Cyborg collapsed._

_Just then, the controls to the generator started to go haywire._

_"This place is going to blow!" Beast Boy yelled._

_Robin gasped and saw Cyborg lying on the ground right in front of the controls. He let go of Slade and quickly ran towards Cyborg jumping on top of him when the controls finally burst._

_A loud explosion was heard throughout Jump City and Slade's lair at Pier 41 exploded in a large explosion. _

_The whole lair was gone, nothing but gravel and brick grumbled into tiny pieces on the ground._

_Raven opened her eyes as her force field died down. She waved her hand and got rid of Starfire and Beast Boy's force fields._

_"Whoa." Beast Boy said looking at the mess._

_"Robin!" Starfire yelled flying around the mess of the gravel and brick trying to find him. _

_A couple of bricks moved and fell as Robin arose from the pile._

_"Robin!" Starfire said happily flying towards him. Robin smiled, his whole body covered in scratches and bruises and part of his costume a little torn up._

_He looked down at Cyborg, who was still unconscious from the ray gun._

_"Cyborg. Cyborg wake up." Robin said moving his mechanical shoulders. He didn't move. "Cyborg? Come on Cyborg wake up." Nothing._

_Raven and Beast Boy ran towards Starfire and Robin and looked down at Cyborg._

_Beast Boy laughed. "Come on dude, stop fooling around. Get your lazy ass up."_

_Nothing._

_"Cyborg?" Starfire asked, her voice becoming scared._

_"Come on Cyborg. This isn't funny! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Robin ordered, shaking harder. Cyborg didn't wake up. He didn't even budge._

_"No!" Raven cried._

_"Cyborg! Come on! You gotta wake up! Come on! Wake up damn it! Now! Cyborg!" Robin yelled, tears now seeping through his eye mask. Cyborg didn't move. He was . . . gone._

_Robin then began to cry, burying his face in Cyborg's cold mechanical chest letting his tears out. A few tears escaped Beast Boy's green eyes while Raven just let all her tears out moving into Beast Boy's arms and crying into his shoulder._

_Starfire flew towards Robin slowly and rested a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry Robin." She said holding Robin in a tight hug also crying her eyes out._

"No!" Mar'i screamed shooting up from her bed. Her breath accelerated and her heart was going a mile a minute. She quickly looked around; she was in her room. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was completely drenched with sweat.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"All right Mar'i. It was just a dream. A real creepy dream. Who were those people anyway?" She asked her reflection as if she were expecting an answer.

Just then, she heard her window move up. She turned and saw a dark figure at her window.

She gasped and moved up against the wall when the dark figure climbed into her window and landed on the ground.

"Man, it's dark in here." Kariand'r said raising her hand, a bright blue glowing shinning the whole room. She turned and saw Mar'i standing in the room.

The girl screamed and so did Mar'i as they both fell to the ground in fright.

"W-who are you?" Mar'i asked the girl with the glowing blue fist.

"I could ask you the same que—" Kariand'r paused when she saw Mar'i. She stared dumbfounded at her, Mar'i doing the same.

Kariand'r examined Mar'i carefully. She had ear-length red-orange hair like her mother's but with black streaks. She also had light green eyes like her mothers and orange skin too. Her and Kariand'r were also the same height. To Kariand'r, Mar'i looked like the spitting image of her mother.

Mar'i examined Kariand'r carefully. She had long jet black hair, the same color as her fathers' but with red-orange streaks. She also had light-blue eyes like her fathers and the same colored skin also. She looked more related to her father than Mar'i did.

"Whoa." Was all Kariand'r could say.

"Who are you?" Mar'i asked once again.

"I'm Kariand'r, princess of the planet Tamaran." She answered. Mar'i looked at her as if she were crazy. "Who are you?"

"Mar'i Grayson, daughter of Richard Grayson, vice president of Wayne Enterprises." She told her.

"Is he like a king?" She asked.

"You're not from around here are you?" Mar'i asked.

Kariand'r shook her head. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah." She said becoming unsure of this girl.

"Does, Robin or Nightwing live here?" She asked.

"Who?" She asked.

"I'll take that as a no. Darn it. The guy I asked told me that he lives here now." She said walking through Mar'i's room. She sighed. "Oh well, guess he meant some other mansion in Gotham City."

"Well good luck finding one." Mar'i told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kariand'r asked.

"Wayne's Manor is the only mansion in Gotham City." She told him.

"Wayne's Manor. Then I _am _in the right place. Tell me, uh—Mar'i, did a superhero named Robin or Nightwing use to live here?" She asked.

"No, my grandpa's lived here ever since. Who did you say you were looking for again?" She asked.

"Nightwing. Use to go by the name of Robin." She explained.

"You mean, Teen Titans Nightwing use to go by Robin?" She asked. Kariand'r nodded her head. "Nope, sorry. The only people that live here are me, my dad, my aunt Barbara, and my grandpa Bruce."

Kariand'r gave a loud groan. "Great. I'm never going to find him."

"Why do you want to find Nightwing so badly?" Mar'i asked.

"He's my father." Kariand'r told her.

"Really? I didn't know Nightwing had a daughter." Mar'i said a little baffled.

Just then, Mar'i heard footsteps coming towards her room.

She gasped. "Quick! Hide!" She yelled pushing Kariand'r under her bed.

"Mar'i are you awake?" Her father asked coming into her room.

"Uh, hi dad." Mar'i said with a smile.

Kariand'r gasped. "That's him!" She gasped again and covered her mouth.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Oh, just—um, getting up to use the bathroom." She said walking towards the bathroom door in her room.

Richard gave her a confused look but then just shrugged his shoulders. "All right. Just wanted to check up on you. Goodnight."

"'Night." Mar'i smiled when her father walked out of the door. "Phew."

"That was him!" Kariand'r cried. Mar'i looked down at Kariand'r and saw her crawl out from under her bed. "That was Nightwing! I know that face anywhere!"

Mar'i gave Kariand'r a confused look and then looked back at her door where her dad left. "Who, the guy that just left?"

"Yeah! I'd know that face anywhere!" Kariand'r exclaimed happily. "That was my dad!"

**Ooh! What'll happen next! No one knows. Well, except for me 'cause I'm writing this story. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Peace out y'all!**


	8. Discovering a Power and Meeting a Father

**What up hommies! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed for the last chapter. Yeah, I know, the fight scene was a little dry and kind of rushed. Sorry 'bout that, my friend called me so I had to hurry up and finish up the chapter. Don't worry though, I promise the future fighting scenes won't be so dry and rushed. Well, enough with the pointless talking, here it is! The eighth chapter!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Discovering a Power and Meeting a Father**

Mar'i laughed as if she just heard a crazy joke. "That, (laugh) was funny. (Laugh) I thought (laugh) you just said (laugh) that that was _your _dad."

Kariand'r gave her a weird look. "I did."

Mar'i stopped laughing and then gave her a serious look for a while. She then laughed again. "(Laugh) No, you said your dad was Nightwing. _That _was not Nightwing. _That _was my dad."

"That was your dad!" Kariand'r asked pointing at the door. "No way." She said giving her a confused look.

"Yeah way." Mar'i told her.

"Nuh uh. I know what my dad looks like. My grandpa showed me a ton of pictures of him and my mother back on their wedding day." Kariand'r told her.

"Prove it then." Mar'i said; her arms folded in front of her.

"All right." Kariand'r said taking out a small picture of a beautiful twenty-one-year-old Starfire dressed in a long white wedding dress and a handsome twenty-two-year-old Robin with a black and white tuxedo with a white corsage on the side.

Mar'i looked at the picture in shock and grabbed a hold of it examining it carefully. "That's my dad."

"Yeah. And that's my mother." Kariand'r said pointing at the picture of Starfire. Mar'i still stared blankly at the picture with her mouth open in shock.

"I don't believe this." She whispered to herself.

"Wait a minute, if that's your dad and he's married to my mother, then that means—"

"You're my sister." Mar'i said; her eyes still fixed on the picture.

Kariand'r squealed in delight embracing Mar'i in a bone-crushing hug. "OHMYGOD! IWASEXPECTINGTOFINDMYFATHERBUTMEFINDINGMYFATHERANDA—when were you born?"

"November 14, 2009." Mar'i said sucking in a deep breath when Kariand'r loosened her grip.

Kariand'r squealed again and squeezed her tighter. "A TWIN SISTER!"

"Chocking! Not breathing!" Mar'i cried.

"Oh, sorry." Kariand'r apologized letting go of Mar'i. Mar'i sucked in a deep breath again, her breathing accelerating. "Hey, if you're my sister, does that mean you have Tamaranean powers too?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Tamaranean powers. You know like shooting Starbolts or flying." She demonstrated flying up in the air.

"Whoa!" Mar'i cried falling flat on her butt in shock. "H-how did you do that?"

"What, fly? Everyone on Tamaran can fly." Kariand'r told her. "Oh, right. You're not from Tamaran, but you are the daughter of Koriand'r so you have to have a little bit of Tamaranean power in you. Try flying."

"Are you nuts? I can't fly! I'm not like you." Mar'i told her.

"Of coarse you are. You have our mothers' Tamaranean blood which means you can fly too." Kariand'r explained. "Just think happy thoughts."

"Now way. Even if I'm related to you, I'm not weird like you are. I'm normal, so if you don't mind, I would like you to leave please." Mar'i said opening up her window.

Kariand'r glared at her but then gave Mar'i an evil smirk.

"Um—why are you looking at me like that?" Mar'i asked.

"Oh, no reason." Kariand'r said walking towards the window. She got a hold of Mar'i and flew high in the air. Mar'i screamed her head off and looked down at the ground, Wayne's Manor getting smaller and smaller.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! PUT ME DOWN!" She ordered.

"Okay." Kariand'r said letting Mar'i go.

Mar'i fell through the air screaming her head off as she was coming closer and closer to the ground.

Kariand'r caught up with her. "You gotta think of happy thoughts Mar'i. It's the only way you won't hit the ground and get smashed like a potato."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS LIKE YOU DO!" Mar'i screamed, her eyes glowing a bright green.

"Aha! I told you!" She said pointing at Mar'i. "Your eyes just glowed a bright green. Now hurry up and think of happy thoughts before you get killed!"

Mar'i looked down and saw her body coming closer and closer to the ground until she finally decided to hurry up and think of happy thoughts before her and the ground collided.

"Ha! You did it!" Kariand'r squealed.

Mar'i opened up her eyes and saw her floating two inches off the ground. "What in the—" She then fell flat on her butt.

"See! I told you you had Tamaranean blood!" She said happily embracing her in another hug.

"Let go of me!" Mar'i yelled getting up from the ground and rubbing her butt sorely.

"Sheesh, someone's a little grumpy."

Mar'i turned and glared at Kariand'r.

**----------------------------------------- **

Stevie snored soundly in his sleep tossing and turning, tangling himself with his blanket.

Just then, a dark vortex opened up in Stevie's room, Shadow stepping out.

Stevie yawned tiredly rubbing his eyes looking up from his bed. He gasped. "Shadow!"

"Loki!" Shadow exclaimed seeing his younger brother.

Stevie quickly got out of his bed and ran towards his brother wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. "It's you! What the heck are you doing here!"

"Ever since you left I kept on sensing your power." Shadow told him. "I tried tracking down your power to see if you ever found dad, but mom would always say you were gone for good."

"Why would mom say that?" Stevie asked. Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Stevie! You all right?" Beast Boy asked nervously running into Stevie's room. He gasped in shock when he saw his oldest son standing in Stevie's room.

"Dad?" Shadow asked looking at the tall, semi-muscular man with short green spiky hair, matching eyes, and skin.

"Shadow?" Beast Boy said in shock.

**Phew. Finally done with that chapter. Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter. I'll post it A. S. A. P. Peace out y'all!**


	9. An Angry Mother and Shocking Discovery

**Sheesh! Today was a drag. I had a major hard Biology test that made me feel like banging my head on the table (which I did do a couple of times). GRRRR! I HATE BIOLOGY! Oh well, enough with me complaining; here it is! The ninth chapter! WOOH!**

**Chapter 9: A Furious Raven, Angry Shadow, and Pissed of Mar'i**

"Dad! This is Shadow! Can you believe it? He transported himself here just to see us! Isn't that awesome?" Stevie asked excitedly grabbing onto Shadow's black sleeve covered arm and dragging him to a very shocked Beast Boy.

Shadow stared blankly at Beast Boy and Beast Boy did the same.

"S-Shadow. Is it really you?" Beast Boy stuttered raising his shaky green hands to his oldest sons' face.

Shadow opened his mouth trying to speak, his eyes becoming filled with tears until he rammed his body into his dad's arms crying joyfully in his chest. Beast boy wrapped his arms around his on in a fatherly hug, burring his face in Shadow's spiky violet hair letting the jubilant tears overflowing his eyes stream down his face.

"After thirteen years; thirteen _long _years, I finally get to see you again." Shadow wept, his tears seeping into Beast Boy's white undershirt. (Everybody go 'aw')

Stevie gave out a small sniffle. "Aw come on dudes! You're gonna make me cry my eyes out!"

Shadow turned over to Stevie and laughed giving him a small noogie. "Same ol' Loki."

Stevie laughed and broke free from his older brothers' grip. "Its Stevie now dude."

"Stevie?" Shadow said baffled.

"Yeah, I always thought Loki was a stupid name so dad renamed me." Stevie smiled.

"Um, Shadow." Beast Boy said tapping his son on his right shoulder. Shadow turned. "Not to be rude but—why are you here?"

Shadow paused and then thought about hwy he came here. He clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth in anger making Stevie's bed rip apart.

"She lied!" He growled.

"Dude! You destroyed my bed!" Stevie cried shooting his arms in the air in shock.

"Shadow," Beast Boy said laying a comforting hand on Shadow's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Shadow was silent, his whole body vibrating trying to hold in his anger; his eyes glowing a bloody red.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in fear. "Shadow. Does your mom know you're here?"

A faint ringing tone was then heard throughout the room. Beast Boy ran to his room with his two sons following him. He fished through his drawer throwing wrinkled shorts and shirts as the ring tone got a little louder.

"Dude! Mom has no idea you're here?" Stevie asked with a semi-shocked look on his face.

"BEAST BOY! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON!" Raven roared when Beast Boy flipped open his communicator.

"Does that answer your question?" Shadow asked.

---------------------------------

"I can't believe it." Mar'i said for the twentieth time still staring at the wedding picture of her dad and unheard of mother.

Kariand'r giggled her girlish laugh, flying around in the air singing, 'I have a sister. I have a sister'.

Mar'i glared, stomping her way towards her unheard of twin sister.

"How can you be so cheerful at a time like this!" She yelled.

Kariand'r giggled. "Because! I found more than my father, I found a twin sister too!" She squealed giving Mar'i another hug.

Mar'i squirmed out of her Caucasian skinned arms. "Don't you get it? Your mom, _our _mom lied about me! And my dad lied about your, _our _mom and you! Doesn't that make you the _least _bit pissed off?"

"Oh." Kariand'r said; her cheerful smiled fading away. "Why would your, I mean out father keep mother and I a secret from you?"

Mar'i sighed. "How the hell should I know?"

She glared angrily at the picture once again feeling that boiling fuse of anger inside the pit of her stomach. She gritted her teeth shutting her eyes feeling her palms heat up.

Mar'i then saw a glowing green beam shoot out of her right hand burning the bottom left tip of the picture.

"Whoa!" She gasped dropping the photo.

"Hey!" Kariand'r cried flying after her picture. "This is the only picture I have of our father."

"Oh, sorry." Mar'i said gloomy walking towards Wayne's Manor.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kariand'r cried flying after Mar'i.

"Back inside." She told her trying to open the front door. It wouldn't budge. "Damn it. Locked. And I don't have my keys. Guess we'll have to go through the garage."

Mar'i walked down the door step passing by Kariand'r.

"Why can't we just fly through the window, like how I came in?" Kariand'r asked.

"Because, you closed it and snapped the lock shut." Mar'i explained walking around the mansion and stopping in front of the garage.

She looked up at the security system and groaned. "Crap. What was the password?"

Kariand'r looked up at the system and then looked at the garage door handle in the middle. She smiled. "Who needs a code?" She asked grabbing the handle and flinging the door straight up. "See. Who needs a code?"

Mar'i just stood their open mouthed staring blankly at the open garage.

"Um—thanks." She said walking into the garage.

Kariand'r looked around the garage in amazement at all the dusty boxes marked 'old clothes' and 'old dishes', power tools, and three expensive looking cars which were a red Ferrari, a black Jaguar, and a yellow Chevy Ultra along with a well-polished glimmering limousine. (Sorry if these cars aren't actually very expensive or cool looking. I'm not really a car person)

"Wow!" She whispered in amazement.

Just then, Kariand'r's astonished light blue eyes caught sight of a bright red button next to the door Mar'i was opening.

"Hey! What does this button do?" She asked floating towards it.

"I don't know why it's their. Doesn't do anything." Mar'i told her.

"Oh come on, every button has a purpose of doing something when you press it." She said pressing the shinny red button.

Suddenly, the button flipped up as a red laser shot out of it scanning Kariand'r's light blue eyes.

"Identification confirmed." A female computer voice said as the button flipped back down to where it was.

The floor beneath Kariand'r and Mar'i then flipped over them sending them down underneath the garage floor.

The two girls screamed their heads off until they finally reached solid ground again; Mar'i falling flat on her butt and Kariand'r landing perfectly on her feet.

"Whoa!" Kariand'r whispered in awe.

Mar'i looked up and had the same astonished look on her face.

"Welcome to the Bat Cave Nightwing." The female computer voice greeted.

**Phew! This chapter took a long time to write. Well, I hope you liked this one and are ready for the next one. I'll post it soon. Peace!**


	10. More Secrets More Lies

**Was' up! I'm glad to see the reviews I'm getting from typing this story. Big thanks to all you people, you know who you are. Oh, and if you love my story so much, tell other people about it. I could really use more reviews. Please and thank you! Well, enough of that, here's the tenth chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**Chapter 10: More Secrets More Lies**

"The Bat Cave?" Mar'i said in confusion. "As in, _Batman's _Bat Cave?"

"Well, according to the female computer voice, it's Nightwing's cave now. The Night Cave!" Kariand'r cheered jumping in the air shooting her arms up in mirthfulness.

"So, Nightwing _and _Batman use to live here? But dad said Grandpa Bruce and his family have lived here ever since. Batman and Nightwing can't be _that _old." Mar'i told herself.

"Hey! Mar'i!" Kariand'r called out. Mar'i turned to her left and saw Kariand'r waving happily floating in front of five glass containers. "Come and look at this!"

Mar'i walked over to her contented twin sister and looked up at the five glass containers she was pointing at. She stood in awe at what was inside.

In the first container was a bat-like black and gray costume which Mar'i immediately was Batman's costume seeing it was the biggest costume.

Next to it was a costume with a black and yellow cape draped over a red shirt with three yellow straps, a black medal on the side with a yellow R, and green sleeves. Mar'i didn't even have to look at the rest of the costume to figure out it belonged to Robin.

After that glass container was another container with a black and light purple bat-like costume which Mar'i knew belonged to Batgirl and next to that costume was a pure black costume with an icy blue bird spreading out its wings. Nightwing.

The last costume puzzled Mar'i. It was a metal neck guard with a shinny green jewel in the middle draping over a small purple midriff/tang-top. On the sides were two medal gloves with the same dark green jewels on the top middle and below was a silver belt, a purple mini skirt, and long knee length boots.

"Tamaranean!" Kariand'r hollered. Mar'i looked at her raising her left eyebrow.

Kariand'r flew towards the last costume. "This is Tamaranean clothing! I see a ton of Tamaranean girls wear this type of clothing all the time!"

Mar'i looked back up at the glass container securing the purple outfit.

"This must've belonged to mother." Kariand'r said examining it carefully.

Mar'i's eyes then grew large staring at the other four containers. She turned to Kariand'r.

"You said Nightwing was your father right?"

Kariand'r nodded her head.

"But—if Nightwing's your dad, and your dad is _my _dad . . . then, that means—"

Kariand'r let out an ear-splitting squeal incasing Mar'i in yet _another _hug.

"Do you always have to do that?"

Kariand'r gave out a small giggle, floating towards the containers staring excitedly at the other two.

"You said your grandpa and aunt live with here too right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Wait a minute! Don't tell me—"

Kariand'r squealed for the umpteenth time giving Mar'i yet another bone-crushing hug. "I can't believe it! We come from a while family of superheroes! Isn't that awesome!"

Mar'i's answer was a groan.

-----------------------------------------------

"Um—hi Raven. Long time no see." A quivering Beast Boy waved to his communicator. Raven just glared at her ex-husband, her death glare making his spine shiver.

"Where's Shadow?" She growled.

Beast Boy looked over at Shadow who came levitating over to his dad grabbing hold of the round, yellow and black communicator.

"Shadow! What the hell are you doing at Jump City! Do you know how worried I was when I found out you weren't—"

"You lied." He interrupted darkly.

Raven paused, pretending to have no clue what he was talking about.

"Excuse me?" She said blankly.

"You lied!" He yelled showing more anger in his voice, his dark green eyes glowing blood red again. "You said we didn't have a father! You said Loki was gone for good! You lied to me mother! You lied to _us_!"

Beast Boy and Stevie jumped in fear when the window in Beast Boy's room shattered to the floor; his dressing draws opening and shutting and his bunk bed beginning to shake.

"Shadow! Dude! Chilax!" Stevie cried running to his brothers' side trying to calm him down.

Shadow's anger ceased and everything went back to normal.

Shadow shot his mother with a serious, emotionless look flashing in his dark green eyes. "Why did you lie to us-your two only sons-why did you tell us we didn't have a dad?"

Raven was silent; the bleak look of sadness on her sons' face was stabbing a sharp pain in her soul.

"I—I'm sorry Shadow." Was all she could sputter.

Shadow clenched his free hand tightly hearing his knuckles crack. He gave his mother one last painful look until he gave the communicator back to his dad, walking out of his room shutting the door in anger making Beast Boy, Stevie, and Raven flinch.

Beast Boy looked back at Raven. "Listen Rae, why can't you let Shadow stay here for a while. I don't think sending him back to Azarath right now is a good idea.

"You're right." Raven sighed. "Let me know when he doesn't hate me anymore."

Beast Boy smiled a disarming smile. "He doesn't hat you. He's just—frustrated right now."

Raven gave a small smile and hung up.

"Dad, why _did _mom keep you a secret from us?" Stevie asked.

Beast Boy looked down at his son and ruffled his spiky green hair with purple tips. "Let's just say, your mom thought I was a bad influence to you and Shadow."

**What could Beast Boy mean! Gonna have to read the next chapter and find out. I'm already typing it. Sorry this one was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Peace out!**


	11. On My Own Now

**Hi! Wow! I can't believe I've made it this far. I'm really getting into this story. Sometimes, I get so excited with writing a chapter I'll write it when I'm done with my school work. I wrote two whole chapters in Art since I was finished with _everything _the teacher assigned us. How the heck can I be getting a B in that class if I'm all caught up with my work and the teacher leaves good reports? (Shrugs shoulders) The mysteries of life. Oh well, enough with the rambling. Here it is! The eleventh chapter!**

**Chapter 11: On My Own Now**

Shadow stood on top of the T Tower roof with his black robe and hood enclosing hiding his body from the outside world staring at the night sky; anger showing in his dark green eyes.

**Flashback**

_A small, three-year-old Shadow gasped, his eyes shooting open; his breath accelerating._

_"What's wrong dear?" Raven asked placing an encouraging hand on her sons' shoulder while cradling a fussy Stevie in her arms._

_"I, I don't know. I keep having these—visions of a man. A green man with light green eyes like mine and green hair like Loki's. Who is this man mommy?" Shadow asked._

_A look of fear shone in Raven's eyes as she looked down upon her son. She patted him nervously on the head. "It's no one Shadow. This happens sometimes happens. You're just discovering your senses and since you don't have that much control over it, you just sense random people. It happened me a lot."_

_Shadow gave his mother a baffled look._

_"Why don't you go out and play for a while honey while I put Loki to sleep. If he ever goes to sleep."_

_"All right." Shadow said levitating off the ground and heading out the door._

_Raven looked down upon her small baby boy looking at his grassy green hair. A quick flash of Beast Boy shot in her mind. She pushed the image away thinking of Shadow worriedly. How could he be resisting her spell already?_

**End Flashback**

Beast Boy tapped on the door leading to the roof lightly.

"Shadow. Can I come up here?" He asked poking his head over the door.

"It's your tower." He replied with a shrug.

Beast Boy walked over to his son resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked up at his dad and was greeted by a small smile.

He turned back to the night sky. "Mom put a spell on me so I wouldn't remember you, didn't she?"

Beast Boy's smile faded as he turned his head to his left.

"Why did she keep you a secret from us? If Lo—I mean Stevie stayed here for two years, then you can't be a bad father."

Beast Boy gave out a pitiful sigh and looked back at Shadow. "You mother thought I was a bad influence for you."

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Were you abusive?"

"No! God no." Beast Boy said shaking his head. "I would never hurt my sons. I love you guys too much."

Shadow backed away slowly. "You're not a child molester are you?"

Beast Boy waved his hands in front of him quickly. "Ew! No! Gross!"

Shadow let out his breath in relief. "Then how come mom didn't want Stevie and I to know about you?"

Beast Boy let out another sigh. "Do you know about the Teen Titans?"

Shadow nodded his head.

"Well, one day, the Titans all quit because of an accident. All of us went out separate ways and decided to live the way we want to. We picked a bad day to quit since the city was still filled with robbers and crooks. I wanted to do something about it, but your mom felt like retiring, especially after she just had you." He said ruffling Shadow's spiky violet hair. "Then, we found out that you were born with powers. I thought that maybe when you got older, you could help me out with keeping the city safe. But your mom had second thoughts. She didn't want you to go out fighting crime because she thought you would end up like Cyborg. Not with us anymore."

Beast Boy felt his eyes water as he looked up at the night sky. "God bless his soul."

"So, the reason you and mom aren't together anymore, the reason mom lied to Stevie and I—was because of me?"

"No! No, it's not your fault. Your mom and I just had our differences. It had nothing to do with you." Beast Boy told him.

"Yes it did! I was the reason you guys were fighting! It's all my fault." Shadow yelled feeling his eyes sting with tears.

"Shadow, this isn't your fault." Beast Boy told him again resting a supporting hand on his shoulder. Shadow pushed it away looking back at his father.

"Yes it is. I was the cause of your break up." He told him. "I'm sorry dad."

And with that said, Shadow flew off into the night.

"Shadow! Wait!" Beast Boy called out, but it was too late. It was already too hard to see him.

Stevie came up to the roof and ran towards his father looking up at his brother flying off.

"So, I take it the talk didn't go so well?" He asked.

Beast Boy just looked at his son and walked back into the Tower. Stevie just turned back and looked back up at the sky.

-------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it." Mar'i said once again looking around the Bat Cave or the 'Night Cave' as Kariand'r would call it.

"That's your favorite sentence isn't it?" She asked standing akimbo.

"So many things my dad's kept from me; me having a mother, a twin sister, him being Robin and Nightwing, me being half Tamaranean, my grandpa and aunt being Batman and Batgirl. Is their anything they _haven't _kept from me?" Mar'i screamed throwing her hands in the air. Her eyes then started to glow a bright green as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Whoa, control yourself sister." Kariand'r told her. "You're gonna end up blowing holes in this place."

Mar'i looked down at her hands which were glowing a faint green. They then died down as she clenched them.

"And these powers. He kept these powers away from me too. To think he could've at _least _told me _before _I found out!" She yelled; a green Starbolt shooting out of her right hand almost hitting Kariand'r.

She quickly ducked. "Sheesh! You need anger management."

Mar'i glared at her stomping towards the glass container smashing the second container taking Robin's outfit and then storming out of the Bat Cave walking towards the garage opening where the Bat Mobile came out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kariand'r called out following her.

"Away from here!" Mar'i screamed while putting on the Robin costume over her PJ's.

"You're leaving? Well, aren't you going to at least tell dad where you're going? He'll be worried sick when he wakes up and finds out you're not their." She told her.

"Just like your mom's gonna act when she finds out _you're _missing." She shot back having trouble putting the tights on. "Dang! How the hell did dad fit in these?"

"Hey, I had an excuse to leave."

"So do I." She said hoping on one foot trying to fit her foot in her dad's left boot.

"Leaving because your family lied to you isn't an excuse." Kariand'r then paused for a second. "Wait a minute, that's why I left."

"Exactly, why should we stay if we're just going to get lied to by our own flesh and blood?" Mar'i asked walking farther and farther away from Wayne's Manor, unhooking the cape and shoving the black eye mask in her pocket. She couldn't figure out what to do with the cape, so decided to just throw it in the middle of the drive way. The cape landed right in a muddy puddle as Kariand'r and Mar'i walked off.

**Sheesh. Sorry this chapter kinda took long to type. My dad wanted me to watch 'The Fog' with him. Oh well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and are ready for some kick ass action 'cause that's what's coming your way. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as you thought it was going to be. Don't worry, I _swear _the next one will be longer. Well, catch y'all later. Peace out!**


	12. Meeting Up The Search Is On!

**What up peoples! I'm glad to see all the reviews I'm getting and don't forget to tell other people about my story. Well, here it is! The twelfth chapter! Wooh:D**

**Chapter 12: Meeting Up; The Search Is On! **

The light of three bright screens flickered in the dark, empty room Rose Wilson stood in. She looked up at the bright screens showing an angry Mar'i and worried looking Kariand'r walking through the city already leaving Gotham, a frustrated Shadow standing emotionless on top of Cook's Electronics roof, and Stevie transformed into a white unicorn.

"Ready to strike my apprentice?" Slade asked walking towards his fourteen-in-a-half-year-old daughter, his hands placed behind his back.

Rose turned to her master and gave him a low bow. "Yes, Master."

Slade looked up at the three screens as though he were judging on which person he should send his daughter to attack first. He looked carefully at Mar'i. A wicked smile spread across his face from behind his pumpkin orange and shadow black mask.

"She looks so much like her mother," He said. Rose turned and looked up at Mar'i.

_"I can't believe dad kept so many secrets from me! He lied to me! His own flesh and blood! His only daughter!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air scornfully._

_"Hey! What am I? Chopped glorgensveal!" Kariand'r yelled._

Slade laughed. "But is just as hot-tempered and headstrong as her father." Slade took his good eye away from the screen and looked down at his young daughter. "Robin and Starfire's twins will be your first target."

Rose nodded her head and gave her father a smile running to the weapons room. She paused at an iron made vault pressing a few buttons on the security system on the right making the vault open revealing an orange and black outfit much similar to her fathers.

She quickly changed into the outfit placing the long sleeved orange and black shirt with a silver S on the side of her chest over her head then putting on her black pants. Next came her orange gloves and black boots with steal on the front and around the heals, her silver utility belt, and orange bandana mask with two holes cut in it and white see-through cloth placed where the holes were to hide her eyes.

She strapped the bandana tight and then looked up at her father who was already standing in back of her once she turned. (Yikes. Scary.)

Slade placed a firm hand on his daughters' shoulder smiling behind his mysterious mask. "I trust you'll do good on your mission, Rose."

Rose quickly reached into her utility belt taking out a small kunai knife twirling it quickly, and then shot it towards the screen that showed Mar'i and Kariand'r on it. The kunai went straight through the screen breaking the glass and shutting down the TV screen.

"Call me, Deathstroke."

----------------------------------------------------

Raven gasped nervously, her eyes shooting open for the third time this day. She quickly got a hold of her communicator and called up Beast Boy.

The communicator showed a yawning Beast Boy. "What is it Rae?" He asked sleepily.

"Beast Boy, where's Shadow and Loki?" She asked apprehensively.

A look of horror showed clearly on Beast Boy's face. "Well, Shadow kind of—flew off and—"

"What!" She screamed. "Well where is he now?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck frantically. "Well . . . I really don't know."

Raven almost dropped her communicator.

"But don't worry, I know where Stevie—er—Loki's still here with me. He could help me look for him." He told her.

"All right. I'm coming to Jump City to help you look for him." She said hanging up.

Beast Boy hung up his communicator as he opened up the door to the roof of the T Tower. He was greeted by the emptiness of the roof.

"Stevie?" Beast Boy called out searching the top of the roof. Nothing. He looked up at the foggy city as the sun started to rise. "Oh no."

Beast Boy then quickly ran back inside the Tower and started searching it quickly hoping Stevie was inside.

--------------------------------------------------

Richard woke up tiredly grabbing hold of his annoying alarm clock and chucking it towards his wall. The alarm clock collided with the wall and smashed into a million pieces as he moaned jadedly raising his muscular body with his strong arms.

He tossed his blanket off his bare body walking towards the doorway to his room grabbing hold of his red robe placing it over his body tying it tight before walking out to the hallway.

He heard a door click open when he stepped into the hallway.

"I heard an alarm clock smash into a wall." She said. She then caught sight of a staggering Richard. She smiled. "I was right. You're up." She said with a smile.

Richard ignored her and opened up Mar'i's door before knocking. "Mar'i, time to wake up. We're all going out to breakfast."

Richard looked into his daughters' room puzzled when Mar'i wasn't in it. He looked around the slightly messy room and then walked out the door meeting up with Barbara.

"Hey Barb, you've seen Mar'i?" He asked.

Barbara had a toothbrush in her mouth and was scrubbing her teeth swiftly. She took it out of her mouth giving Richard a perplexed look. "No, haven't seen her. She's not in her room?"

"No." Richard told her becoming worried.

Just then, he heard a faint ring tone coming from his room. Barbara and Richard both looked at his door and walked in.

"Is that your communicator?" Barbara asked.

Richard walked towards his drawer moving a few shirts until a yellow and black Titans communicator ran loudly in his face. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said.

"Robin! Is Kariand'r there? Please tell me she's there!" A worried Starfire screamed.

"Kariand'r's missing?" He asked.

"Yes! I have no idea where she is!" She cried. "She's not with you?"

"No. But Mar'i's missing too." He told her running his fingers through his spiky jet black hair. (Yes yes, I know in the future it's long, but I just love him with his spiky hair. Plus, it's my story so HA!)

"Oh, I am getting very worried Robin. Where do you think they could be?" She asked plagued.

Before Richard could answer, his communicator started to ring once again. Raven and Beast Boy's faces appeared on his communicator screen.

"Beast Boy? Raven?"

"Robin, _please _tell me you know where Shadow and Stevie are." Beast Boy pleaded.

"His name is Loki!" Raven yelled. "And you were the one who was supposed to take care of him but instead, you lose track of both of my sons!"

"Hey, there my sons too!" Beast Boy yelled.

"All right, calm down you two." Richard ordered.

"You two have lost your children also?" Starfire asked.

"Just _one _of us." Raven spat penetrating Beast Boy with an evil glare.

"Hey! Don't blame this all on me. You were the reason Shadow left." Said Beast Boy.

"All right! Enough!" Richard yelled. "Starfire, are you _sure _Kariand'r's not _anywhere _on Tamaran?"

"Yes. She's gone!" She told him.

"Do you have any idea where she might be right now?" He asked pacing through his room.

Starfire through about it and had an idea. "She and I had an argument last night and she said she would rather live on Earth with you than with me on Tamaran."

Richard raised his left eyebrow. "But she's not here—unless Mar'i and her left together."

"Then where the hell could they be now?" Starfire screamed becoming very impatient.

Richard through for a while. "Raven, do you think you can sense Mar'i and Kariand'r?"

"Sure." Raven said trying to sense the two girls. "They're in Jump City?" She said in more of a question than a sentence.

"Jump City?" Richard and Starfire both said in unison; Richard sounding confused; Starfire sounding shocked.

"What about Shadow and Stevie?" Beast Boy asked looking at Raven.

"Shadow I can't really sense. He must be blocking out my power. But _Loki _I can sense. He's somewhere downtown in Jump City."

"Well, there's no doubt he's looking for Shadow, so we'll use Stevie to track him down."

"I'll meet up with you guys soon." Starfire reported.

"I'm coming too. Let me know if you find Mar'i before I get their."

"Let us know if you find our kids too." Raven said.

Richard nodded flipping his communicator shut. "Tell Bruce, I'm in Jump City and will be back late." Richard said walking into his closet untying his robe letting it fall to the floor as he picked out a pair of clean blue and black boxers, stripping off his red ones. (Drools)

"I'm coming too. Mar'i's my niece. Plus, if she found out about Kariand'r, you know she's going to be mad at you so there has to be someone with her to reason with her."

Richard was silent, picking out a plain red shirt, pulling it over his head and putting on some plain blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Sorry Barbara, if anyone's going to reason with her, it has to be me." He said rushing towards the bathroom gelling his hair, slapping Axe deodorant on, and quickly brushing his teeth.

"See ya." He waved walking out of his room.

"Bye." Barbara waved putting on a fake smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie soared through the air searching around for any sign of a pale skinned kid with violet hair wearing a black outfit covered by a black robe. That shouldn't be hard to find should it?

He then cheered happily when he saw Shadow standing on the roof of Cook's Electronics.

"Shadow!" Stevie cheered running up to his brother giving him a brotherly hug. "I found you!"

Stevie then let go of his older brother and punched him right on the head making Shadow collapse to the floor.

"Don't ever do that again! You had me freakin' scared to death!"

Shadow moaned sorely rubbing his head and rising from the ground. "What are you doing here Stevie?" He asked unruffled, not showing his anger.

"I'm here to take you back home. Do you know how upset you made dad? He'll be even more upset when he finds out I'm gone too."

"Then what the hell did you come for?" He asked looking out at the sunset.

Stevie looked up at Shadow with his serious green eyes. "Because you're my bro."

Shadow turned and looked down at his little brother. He looked back and sighed. "Listen Stevie, I'd really like to be alone right now. So, can you please just—beat it."

"What? After sneaking away without dad knowing, this is the thanks I get?"

Shadow ignored him, flying off the roof of the store taking a short walk through the city.

"Hey! Wait up!" Stevie yelled jumping off the roof, catching up with his older brother. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mar'i and Kariand'r groaned plopping themselves on a bus stop bench to catch their breath and relax for a while.

Kariand'r wiped her forehead. "How long have we've been walking?" She asked.

Mar'i looked up watching the sun poke its way up into the sky. "Well, it was past midnight when we left and since the sun usually sets during five to six o'clock in the morning, I'd say a good four to five hours." She told her.

Kariand'r groaned tiredly slumping in the cold, steal bench. "Where are we anyway?"

Mar'i stood up from the frigid bench looking around the city they were in. There were many buildings and sky scrapers that were probably buildings for business. Probably not as many as there were in Gotham, but still kind of a lot. The streets were kind of empty, not many cars passing by and busy people buzzing about trying to get to their jobs like how it was back in Gotham. Well, she knew one thing for sure; this wasn't Gotham.

"I don't really know." She reported catching a glimpse of her reflection in a well-cleaned glass window to a shoe store.

"Ugh. I look like a circus freak." Mar'i groaned fixing up her dad's 'Robin' outfit.

Kariand'r looked up at her sister from the uncomfortable bench. "I think you look pretty nice."

Mar'i looked at herself in the window. The black and yellow cape was no longer draped over the red shirt and the black and yellow R medal was no longer on the side of the red shirt. The yellow utility belt slid a little off her waist and the green tights looked more like green hip huggers/caprieze. (Sorry, can't spell.) Pretty much the only thing that fir her perfectly were the black boots with steal on the front and around the soles.

Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound was heard. Mar'i turned and noticed that the grumbling was coming from Kariand'r's stomach.

Kariand'r held her stomach and let out a starving groan. "I'm hungry!" She whined.

Mar'i was about to tell her to suck it up, but then heard her own stomach begging for food. She placed her right hand over it and started looked around for a restaurant.

"Come on, this place looks pretty good." She said walking to 'Denny's Diner'.

Just then, Kariand'r and Mar'i turned their heads to their left hearing a young boy yelling.

"Wait up!" He yelled trying to catch up to a spiky, purple haired boy dressed in all black. "Your poor, little brother is asking you to wait up damn it!"

Suddenly, the boy who was yelling crashed into Mar'i falling hard on his butt.

Mar'i screamed also about to fall flat on her butt when she was caught by the boy with the purple spiky hair.

The pale skinned boy looked down at Mar'i with his serious dark eyes. "You okay?" He asked in a low, profound voice.

Mar'i gasped at the sight of her handsome rescuer, the dark, empty look in his obscure eyes and his smooth pale skin was mesmerizing. She blushed a bright crimson. "Y-yeah. Thank you." She stuttered feeling her face grow extremely hot.

"Hey!" The loud boy with the spiky green hair yelled. "You couldn't have stopped me from falling too?"

"Here, let me help you." Kariand'r said offering a helping hand. The green-eyed boy smiled grabbing onto Kariand'r's hand, getting up from the ground.

The deep, well-proportioned boy let go of Mar'i and walked of without saying a word.

"Um, thanks again for saving me." Mar'i thanked watching the mysterious boy walk off.

"Next time, why don't you watch where you're going loser?" The boy spat.

Mar'i gasped standing their opened mouthed at what the tall, dark, and extremely handsome boy just said.

"Dude. That was like, mega harsh!" Said the green haired boy.

Mar'i clenched her fist in anger and glared up at the murky boy. "Oh yeah! Well next time, why don't you do us all a favor and cover that ugly-ass face with that hood you have bastard!"

"Mar'i!" Kariand'r said; surprised at what her sister just said.

The young green haired boy walked over to Mar'i, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry dudet. Shadow isn't normally like this. He's just having an off day."

"Shadow?" Mar'i repeated in confusion. "Who in the hell names their kid Shadow?"

The young boy shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, it's better than Loki."

And with that said, the young boy ran off to catch up with the rude purple haired boy.

"How could you be so illiterate to that guy Mar'i? He just helped you." Kariand'r told her.

Mar'i turned to her sister. "Did you hear what he said to me when I thanked him? He was the one being illiterate, not me!"

Kariand'r sighed looking at the look of pure anger in her light green eyes. She smiled. "He was kinda cute though."

Mar'i turned to her sister raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit he was cute." She said with a smile. Mar'i didn't answer. "You thought he was cute didn't you?"

Mar'i blushed madly. "NO I DIDN'T!"

Kariand'r grinned wickedly.

"What's that look for?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said teasingly. "Come on, I'm getting hungrier by the second." She said walking into the diner.

Mar'i stood there for a while and looked back at where the boy walked off. A flash image of his face crashed into her mind. She blushed again giving off a pleased smile.

**Phew! That chapter took long to write. Well, gotta go eat dinner. I'll post the next chapter later. See ya later! Bye.**


	13. Call Me Deathstroke

**Sheesh. Sorry it took me kind of a long time to post this chapter up. I was swamped with so much homework it isn't even funny. Well, I'm done now and on to typing up the thirteenth chapter. I hope y'all like it!**

**Chapter 13: Call Me Deathstroke**

-----------------------------------------------

Kariand'r gobbled up the last bit of eggs she had on her plate taking a huge gulp of milk and then finally shoving the last bit of bacon in her mouth.

She sighed happily rubbing her stomach and giving off an abound belch. "Ahhh. That was an _awesome _breakfast."

Kariand'r opened up her eyes when she didn't hear Mar'i reply back. She saw her sister staring out the window next to their table; the expression on her face was emotionless as she twirled her fork around her half eaten eggs.

"Mar'i, you okay?" She asked.

Mar'i broke free from her trance. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

Kariand'r sat up from her chair putting her arms on the table looking straight at her twin sister. "You don't look fine."

Mar'i looked at her sister and then looked down at her meal.

"Come on Mar'i, what's wrong?" Kariand'r asked giving her arm a little shack.

Mar'i looked up at her sister and then gave a frustrating sigh. "It's just, I can't shake the fact that my own dad—I mean, _our _dad, lied to us. He lied about you and our mom and your mom lied about me and our dad. And to make matters worse, he lied to me about having these—powers and the fact that he was Robin and Nightwing back then. I mean, even my own grandpa and aunt lied to me. They never told me that they were Batman and Batgirl. It just really bugs me that practically my whole life is a lie."

Kariand'r gave her sister a miserable look and then looked down at her empty plates. "Are you mad at me Mar'i?"

Mar'i looked up at her sister in bewilderment.

"I'm pretty much the cause of all this. You wouldn't have known about me, mom, dad about being a superhero, your grandpa and aunt being Batman and Batgirl, and your Tamaranean powers if you hadn't met me. So, are you mad at me?" She asked not looking up at her sister.

"No." Mar'i said resting a comforting hand on Kariand'r's arm. "I'm not mad at you."

Kariand'r looked up at Mar'i.

"This isn't your fault anyway. I mean, I was going to find out sooner or later." She told her giving her a bright smile. Kariand'r smiled back. "Come on, since we're here, let's go check out the city."

"Okay!" Kariand'r said in her perky little tone as her and Mar'i got up from their seats but then was stopped by their waitress.

"Here's the bill." She said handing them the receipt. Mar'i and Kariand'r both looked at the receipt and gasped in shock.

"Wow, that's a _lot _of numbers."

"Uh, how's about we give you an I. O. U?" Mar'i smiled nervously rubbing the back of her neck. The waitress just stood their glaring at the two girls akimbo.

"Um, I don't think she wants an I. O. U Mar'i." Kariand'r whispered.

"Gee, thanks for telling me that." Mar'i said dryly, rolling her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Deathstroke yawned tiredly resting her head on her right hand looking down Denny's Diner.

"This is taking way too long. Why can't I just abort the mission and move on to Beast Boy and Raven's boys?" She asked through an ear-piece she was wearing.

_"Patience young apprentice. Your mission is just like a video game; you start with the easy missions and move on to the harder ones."_

"Whatever." Deathstroke sighed looking around the city until she caught sight of Shadow walking across the streets with Stevie trying to catch up to him. Deathstroke's eyes lit up in interest. "Ooh, he's even sexier in person." She smiled staring at the bonny Shadow.

_"What was that?"_ Slade asked; a little anger in his voice.

"Uh, nothing!" Deathstroke said quickly, her heart racing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already setting making the whole sky a beautiful mixture of orange and pink when Mar'i and Kariand'r finally came out of Denny's Diner after cleaning so many dishes. They groaned tiredly dragging their feet trying not to collapse to the floor.

"I _never _want to see another dish as long as I live." Kariand'r moaned.

"From now on, I'm eating all my meals with plastic utensils, paper plates, and plastic cups." Mar'i said taking a seat on a bus bench. She looked up at her hands which looked like shriveled up raisins.

"My hands look like dying snorkglers." Kariand'r whined looking at her hands.

"Ah, poor babies." Said a mysterious voice.

Kariand'r and Mar'i looked up to where they heard that mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Kariand'r asked a little frightened as it started to get dark and dark, the street lamps turning on.

Just then, a small kunai knife went straight after Mar'i slicing her on the shoulder.

Mar'i screamed and slapped her hand on the wound. Red liquid then started to seep through to cut and smother all over her hand.

"Mar'i!" Kariand'r cried running to her sisters' side. "Show yourself coward!" She yelled as her hands and eyes started glowing a bright blue lighting up the streets a little.

Kariand'r then saw a dark figure standing on top of a Borders bookstore. The dark figure jumped off the roof quickly taking out more kunai's throwing them at Kariand'r before she touched the ground.

Kariand'r saw the kunai's coming and quickly zapped them with her light blue Starbolts. "Is that all you got!" She smirked unwavering.

The dark figure stood in front of Kariand'r in the shadows. She smiled behind her orange and black bandana mask giving off a small chuckle. Kariand'r glared at her, her hands and eyes glowing an even brighter light blue.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to show no fear in her voice.

"I have many names, many identities," The dark figure said walking into the light of the street light that was placed in the street they were fighting at. "But you can call me—Deathstroke."

------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh! I sense some kick ass action coming! I hope you guys liked this chapter and are ready for the next one! Peace out!**


	14. The First Battle

**Hi peoples! Sorry it took me a while to post up this chappie. It's not easy keeping up with three different stories. Well, here it is! The fourteenth chapter!**

**Chapter 14: The First Battle**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Mar'i staggered up to her feet wincing in pain feeling the red liquid dry up in her palm.

Kariand'r gasped. "Mar'i! Stay down, you're injured."

Kariand'r placed a helpful hand on Mar'i's good shoulder, but Mar'i pushed it away stubbornly.

"I'm fine." She spat glaring viciously at Deathstroke. She gave her a playful grin. "You got a lot of nerve attacking us Deathstroke. Big mistake."

"Don't make me laugh." Deathstroke chuckled.

"Why are you attacking us anyway?" Kariand'r demanded standing in a fighting position next to Mar'i who still had her hand securely on her injured shoulder.

"I don't have to have a reason." Deathstroke grinned taking three cartwheels towards Mar'i and Kariand'r.

The two twins stood their ground ready for anything Deathstroke was going to throw at them which were probably more of her kunai knives.

Deathstroke then came to her last cartwheel landing on her orange gloved palms, pushing herself up high in the air, flipping forward in the air so fast she looked like a blurry orange and black ball.

"Show-off." Mar'i said rolling her eyes.

Just then, Deathstroke finally came down, but with something in her hands. Mar'i and Kariand'r both gasped with surprised looks on their faces when they saw not kunai's in Deathstroke's hands, but a long silver-coated Bo-Staff coming down fast towards Mar'i.

Kariand'r quickly dashed towards her sisters' side grabbing hold of Deathstroke's hard, metal Bo-Staff before it smacked into Mar'i. Her eyes shone a bright light blue as she thrust Deathstroke off into the empty 9 P.M street but Deathstroke a quick step ahead of her.

She quickly let go of the metal Bo-Staff hanging in the air by the push of her body against her sailing Bo-Staff kicking Kariand'r right in the chin.

Kariand'r flipped backward, falling to the cold asphalt ground from the rapid blow; blood exploding inside her mouth.

"Kariand'r!" Mar'i cried about to run towards her, but was stopped by Deathstroke taking a firm grip on her fathers' red collar shirt she was wearing.

Mar'i almost toppled over from being pulled so violently but instead was knocked over by Deathstroke's solid knuckles.

Mar'i felt the painful stream of blood gushing through her cracked nose as her body began to hit the hard ground. She tried shaking off the pain and tried to keep herself up, swaying to the side and taking a few steps back.

"I'm not going to go down that easily." She huffed.

Kariand'r groaned stepping back up to her feet. "Neither am I."

_"Crap. Since when did they get so tough?" _Deathstroke thought looking at the determined looks on Mar'i and Kariand'r's faces. She smiled evilly. _"Oh well, this just makes it a more interesting battle."_

---------------------------------------------------

Shadow stared up at the brightness of the full moon in the starry night sky. He let out a mournful sigh letting the gentle breeze of the cool night pass through him, lifting up his black hooded cloak making it dance with the wind as his eyes came to a calming close.

Shadow's eyes flipped open when the sweetest sound of the air whizzing past him was shattered by heavy breathes of his out-of-breath brother.

"Dude! You are one seriously messed up bro! Do you know how much you made me run? I yelled out your name like, a thousand times and you just walk by like I'm nothing!" Stevie yelled stomping his way towards his sulking brother.

Shadow was silent, still looking up at the luminous moon not even glancing Stevie's way. This made Stevie furious.

"Dude! Are you even listening to me?" He screamed.

Silence.

Stevie tightened up his fist in rage, but blew off his steam letting out a calm breath. He walked over towards Shadow and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How long are you planning on pulling the loner act?" He asked.

Shadow looked back at his younger brother and then looked down at his small black boots letting at a sigh.

"Look dude, I know you're pissed at mom for lying to you, but you just gotta let it go and get over it man." He said giving him a few pats on the back.

"It's not that simple Stevie!" Shadow barked. Stevie took a step back in fear. "It really hurts knowing that your own flesh and blood, the person who cares about you more than anyone ever will in this whole damn world, lied right in your face!"

He looked up at Stevie, who now had a terrified look on his face at how his own brother just snapped at him.

Shadow growled in frustration. "Never mind. You're too young to understand."

"Shadow, I'm not too young to know what you're going through." Stevie told him. "I know, it hurts being lied to, especially by your own flesh and blood, but there _is _something you're not going through that I am. Something that hurts just as much as this, maybe even more."

"What's that?"

Stevie looked deeply at his older brother, his spring green eyes now filling up with sadness. "Watching you fall apart." (Sniffles. That's so sad!)

Shadow turned and looked down at his brother, his face showing extreme sadness and pain. At that very moment, Shadow's bleak seriousness completely left his face, now feeling guilt.

"Stevie . . . I—"

But Shadow's words were stopped by a shrill scream in the night air. The two boys looked below from the building they were on top of and spotted the great fight scene between the two twin girls they met up with not so long ago and another girl they've never seen before dressed in orange and black.

"Dude, it's that chick you were so harsh to." Stevie pointed out. Shadow was silent once again, staring deeply at the fight scene against the three girls. He seemed to pay great attention to Mar'i as if he were examining her carefully.

_"I was harsh to **her**?" _He thought like he couldn't believe it watching Mar'i soak a punch to Deathstroke right in the chin and then giving her a high kick knocking her to the ground. She panted madly, sweat overflowing her face. She wiped it off her forehead leaning down on her knees. Shadow's face went crimson.

"Damn, look at those girls fight! You go girls!" Stevie rooted punching his right fist in the air while Kariand'r punched Deathstroke right in the left cheek with her glowing light blue fist sending her flying into a brick building.

Deathstroke smacked into the building falling flat on her butt. She glared looking up at the two girls who were giving each other a high five at their progress.

Deathstroke growled, charging after the two girls taking out two kunai's (why doesn't that surprise me) and pointing the tips right at their throats.

"Look out!" Kariand'r yelled flying up in the air as swiftly as possible. Mar'i gasped and quickly moved out of the way.

"Come on Mar'i, think of happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy—yikes!" She cried almost getting hit by a kunai, but quickly dodged it.

"Don't let your guard down girl!" Stevie yelled enjoying the fight with much enthusiasm.

Deathstroke looked towards Mar'i's way, walking towards her twirling her last kunai in her left hand; an evil grin on her face.

Just then, a light blue Starbolt zapped Deathstroke right in the left shoulder. She looked up and saw a large amount of Starbolts pouring towards her.

"Nice work Kariand'r!" Mar'i called out running towards Deathstroke, grabbing her by the collar, and smacking her right in the face with her hard fist.

"_Daaaaaaaaammmmmmmmnnnnnnnn_!" Stevie cried in amazement.

Deathstroke felt an outburst of red blood filled her mouth. She swallowed it down hard, giving Mar'i a dark flare of anger as she raised her left fist and soaked her right in the right cheek.

Kariand'r gasped. "Mar'i!"

Deathstroke then turned back towards Kariand'r and quickly reached into her utility belt taking out a couple of smoke bombs throwing them towards Kariand'r's way. They exploded in Kariand'r's face making her blind and choke violently.

"I (cough) (cough) can't (cough) see!" She choked. The cautious fumes of the smog then suddenly got to her head as she felt her body becoming woozy. She then lost complete ability to fly and landed hard on the asphalt ground. Deathstroke looked down at the two defeated girls and smiled victoriously.

"Dude! That's not fair!" Stevie cried out waving his arms in the air like a maniac.

"Come on, we have to help them." Shadow said already flying towards the three girls. Stevie quickly changed into an Ash Falcon—a grayish falcon with black eyes—and swooped down following his older brother.

-------------------------------------------------

Deathstroke gave out a low, sinister chuckle as she looked down upon her defeated opponents.

"This mission was too easy." She stated.

"Then let's try kicking it up a notch." A young, determined voice came from behind Deathstroke.

She quickly turned and saw a dark hooded teenaged boy and a large grayish bird with black eyes that transformed into a green haired, green eyed preteen.

She smiled. "Shadow and Stevie; Beast Boy and Raven's two boys." She said walking towards them with her hands behind her back.

"How do you know our names?" Stevie asked glaring darkly at Deathstroke.

She smiled. "I know a lot about you two and your little girlfriends too." She told them looking down at the unconscious Grayson twins.

"They're not our girlfriends." Stevie stated trying to sound all bleak and mysterious.

"Oh really?" She said looking at Shadow, walking casually towards him. "Then that means you're a free man. Looking for a certain person that can totally kick ass in a cool fashion? If you are, then I'm your girl." She purred lacing her black gloved fingers in Shadow's soft spiky purple hair.

Shadow pushed his head aside glaring at Deathstroke. "Sorry, I don't think you're really my type."

"Is that a fact? Oh well, I guess I'll have to use force in order to make you mine." She said taking out four kunai's from her utility belt and sailing them towards Shadow and Stevie.

Stevie yelped and ducked for cover while Shadow raised his right hand surrounding himself in a black force field.

"Dude! You couldn't have given me one of those?" Stevie asked looking up at his brother watching the kunai's bounce off the force field.

Deathstroke sneered at the two boys ready to charge after them using her hand-to-hand combat skills when she was stopped.

_"No, your mission was to bring back the girls."_

Deathstroke stopped and looked down at Mar'i and Kariand'r, who were still out cold.

"Yes Master." Deathstroke said making her way towards the two twin girls, but was stopped by an invisible force pulling her away and knocking her against a brick building wall.

"Stevie, protect the girls." Shadow ordered. Stevie gave a soldier solute and ran towards Mar'i and Kariand'r.

Shadow glared at Deathstroke with his serious violet eyes. "I won't let you hurt them." He growled.

"Ooh, the scary eyes. You know you look very sexy when you do that." She cooed batting her masked eyes.

Shadow gave her a death glare but then saw her reaching for something in her silver utility belt. He was about to stop her by trapping her in a force field, but was too late.

Deathstroke kicking Shadow right in the stomach and landed on her feet throwing a few smoke bombs right on the ground. Shadow used his powers to wave the smoke away only to find that Deathstroke was gone.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Shadow! I think they're waking up!" Stevie called. Shadow turned and already saw the girl with the long black and reddish-orange awake and the girl he just yelled at opening up her eyes. He ran to her side and carried her in his arms as she woke up.

Mar'i moaned in pain, her eyes fluttering open. She felt being carried by someone with very strong arms as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Shadow whispered giving her a small smile. "You alright?"

Mar'i's eyes widened in shock as she quickly moved out of Shadow's arms as if he were about to rape her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She screamed.

"Where's Deathstroke?" Kariand'r asked Stevie.

"We beat her up for you." Stevie smiled proudly.

"Wow! You hear that Mar'i? They helped us out!" Kariand'r cheered joyfully flying up in circles gleefully.

Mar'i turned and looked up at Shadow with an unsure look on her face. "You . . . helped us?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Shadow said getting up. "We couldn't let that girl beat the crap out of you."

Mar'i gave him an uncertain stare, her eyes shifting up and down examining him once again as if he were a stray dog at the pound. He gave her a smile that said, 'You can trust me' which made Mar'i feel like blushing. She quickly turned her head away before he noticed her face turning a bright crimson.

"I'm Shadow by the way." He said reaching out his hand for her to shake. Mar'i turned looking at his hand and then looking up at Shadow. She gave him a death glare and turned her head away folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Mar'i! Don't be so rude!" Kariand'r told her sternly as if she were Mar'i's mother.

"Can you blame her after the way Shadow treated her the first time they met?" Stevie asked looking up at Kariand'r.

Shadow sighed rubbing the back of his neck shamefully. "Look, Mar'i was it?" He asked.

Mar'i was silent.

"Listen, I'm really sorry that I was very rude to you on our first encounter. I was in a really bad mood and—"

"So you just let it out on me?" Mar'i yelled.

Just then, a dark figure flew past Mar'i, Shadow, Kariand'r, and Stevie. They all looked up and saw the dark figure coming down. They all got into a fighting position ready to attack whoever this person was, but stopped when the dark figure stepped into the light.

"Mom!" Shadow yelled.

Suddenly, a green falcon was heard in the air as it sailed down and transformed into its humans form.

"Dad!" Stevie cried.

A young lady flew down next to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Mother!" Kariand'r yelled.

And finally, a Ferrari pulled towards them, Richard stepping out of the car.

"Dad!" Mar'i yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Uh-oh! The parents are here! I smell a family feud! Well, hope y'all are ready for the fifteenth chapter. I'll post it up soon. 'Till then, peace out yo!**


	15. The Truth

**What up hommies! I'm glad to see all the people who are really getting into my story. You guys rock! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let's get it started! Wooh!**

**Chapter 15: The Truth**

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Daddy!" Kariand'r cried out flying towards Richard, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. Richard winced in pain feeling his breathing coming to a halt.

"Kariand'r! What in X'hals name are you doing here?" A furious Starfire yelled grabbing a tight hold of her young daughters' arm.

Kariand'r looked up at her mother and then thrust her arm out of her reach in anger. "You lied to me mother! Grandpa told me about my father and how you and he were Robin and Starfire back when you were teens! Back when you were the Teen Titans! He never told me I had a twin sister, and you never told me either! You kept Mar'i a secret from me and you forbade me from ever coming here to meet my father! My own father!" She yelled.

"Kariand'r, I had a reason." Her mother told her, her voice sounding firm and angry.

Kariand'r glared at her mother until she felt a comforting hand rest of her left shoulder. It was Mar'i.

"Hey, at least you knew that you _had _a father. I didn't even know I had a mother _or _a twin sister _or _that I was half Tamaranean _or _I had powers _or _that my dad, grandpa, _and _aunt use to be Gothams' strongest team of heroes!" She yelled giving a death glare to her father.

"Mar'i, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I was going to tell you but—"

"But you didn't! Saying you're going to and actually doing it are two different things dad! You lied to me! You've kept practically my whole origin a secret from me. Me! Your own daughter." She pointed at herself. Starfire and Richard both looked at each other and then looked down upon their two daughters feeling guilty.

"Mar'i. Kariand'r. You have to understand your parents had a reason about not telling you guys about each other." Raven told the two girls.

"What reason is so important that you have to lie to your own kids?" Shadow asked walking towards his mother. He looked at Mar'i and Kariand'r. "You're not the only ones who've been lied to."

"Shadow, please. I—"

"No!" Shadow interrupted his mother. "What you did mother, I can never forgive. You lied to me _and _Stevie about our father. You told us he didn't exist and when Stevie went out to find him and never came back, you just went on with your life like he never existed."

"He has a point mom." Stevie said walking towards his mother. "Lying to your own sons is one thing, but finding out one of them left and just forgetting about him is going _way _too far."

"Kids, we're only doing what's best for you." Beast Boy told them.

"But lying to us isn't the answer!" Shadow yelled.

The four kids looked up at their parents, who now were feeling lower than low having being yelled at by their own kids.

"Come guys, what happened that involved lying to us?" Mar'i asked.

"We want to know the truth." Kariand'r told them.

Richard, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy all looked at each other and then looked down upon their kids.

Richard sighed starting off the story. "Sixteen years ago, before any of you were even born, we were all on a mission to stop one of our greatest enemies—Slade—from destroying out city."

"His plan was to break out fellow city into two harming many citizens of Jump City." Starfire explained stepping into the story.

"And we had to stop him." Richard told them.

"Me, your father, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg—who's no longer with us—tracked him down and tried to stop him." Raven said.

"We fought a great battle and stopped Slade from destroying the city, but in that battle, we lost a very important member to the team and a very close friend." Beast Boy said, his head drooping down in sadness.

"Cyborg died on that dreadful day. Slade pulled out a laser and shot him, killing him." Raven said also drooping her head in complete dismal, Beast Boy wrapping a succor arm around her.

"After that horrid incident, Slade got away and I vowed to avenge the death of our fellow member by putting an end to him." Richard said punching his right palm with his left fist.

"That's when Mar'i and Kariand'r came into our lives." Starfire said giving her two twin daughters a loving smile. Kariand'r and Mar'i smiled back.

"And that's when ol' Shadow came along also." Beast Boy smiled giving Shadow a good, hard noogie. Shadow gave out a small laugh.

"But, still having no luck on tracking down Slade, your father decided to work harder. He ate all his meals in his room and hardly ever came out. He became so obsessed with his work he forgot he had two daughters to care for." Starfire said looking up at Richard.

"Your mother then had it with me being obsessed with my work and threatened to leave me." He said to them.

"You didn't let her leave did you dad?" Kariand'r asked looking up at her father. Richard looked at Starfire, who had her arms folded across her chest.

She looked back at her two daughters. "I gave him another chance. He promised he would stop working so hard and spend time with his family. Boy was I stupid to actually believe he would keep that promise."

"What happened?" Mar'i asked.

"One week! He spent time with you girls _one _week and then went back to being a workaholic!" Starfire yelled.

"Dad! How could you?" Mar'i cried.

"I was close to a break-through!" Richard yelled at Starfire.

"Uh-huh, if you were close to a break-through, Slade would already be dead!" Starfire yelled. "After that, I left him. I could no longer live with a man who cared more about his work than his family. I headed back to Tamaran taking Kariand'r with me."

Starfire looked down at Mar'i.

"I was going to take you back with me too Mar'i, but Richard was one step ahead of me and took custody of you before I could. He begged me to let him keep one of his daughters'."

"After that, I realized that I was getting nowhere with finding out about Slade and that caring for my daughter was way more important. But I didn't want you to grow up in such a criminal infested city, so we moved in with your Grandpa Bruce and Aunt Barbara in Gotham City which was now a safe town to live in." Robin explained.

"After Robin and Starfire left the tower, it was just me and your mother caring for our little boy." Beast Boy said ruffling Shadow's spiked up purple hair.

"But your father wanted you to be just like him. A crime fighter. I on the other hand wanted you to live a normal life and not use your powers for justice. I didn't want my son to go through the dangers of fighting criminals." Raven said.

"Your mother then left me, having custody of you and leaving off to Azarath right when she was pregnant with Stevie." Beast Boy explained.

"You mean, Loki." Raven corrected him giving Beast Boy a small glare.

"Loki?" Kariand'r repeated raising her left eyebrow looking at Stevie. Stevie's face went red as he gave out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"He lived with me for almost two years and you haven't come back for him which means he belongs to me know and now that he belongs to me, I can call him what _I _like and _I _like the name Stevie." Beast Boy told her firmly.

"Excuse me? _I'm _the one who had custody of him and _I'm _the one who gave birth to him which means that he sticks with whatever name _I _gave him!" Raven shot back.

"Enough fighting you two, Mar'i, get in the car, we're leaving." Robin ordered.

"Come on Kariand'r, we're heading home as well." Starfire told her.

"But, I don't want to leave Mar'i." Kariand'r told her.

"And I don't want to leave Kariand'r." Mar'i said grabbing hold of her twin sisters' hand.

"Kariand'r, please, I'm tired and very angry with you for leaving when I told you that this planet is off limits to you. Now let's go." Starfire urged grabbing hold of Kariand'r's arm.

"No!" Kariand'r yelled pulling her arm free. "I don't want to go back to Tamaran where I feel like a prisoner in my own home! You never let me have any fun and you're too over-protective with me just because I'm the princess! I'm sick and tired of it and want to stay here with dad and my sister fighting crime!"

"Young lady, I am your mother and I know what's best for you and fighting crime, which is something your father doesn't even do anymore, is not something you should be doing. Now you're coming home with me where you're treated like a princess and are safe and protected by the Tamaranean guards." Starfire told her reaching for her arm once again.

"NO!" Kariand'r yelled slapping her mother's hand away from her. She stepped away from her mother and quickly flew off into the night with tears in her eyes.

"Kariand'r!" Starfire yelled out. Kariand'r was already out of sight.

Mar'i looked up at the sky where Kariand'r flew off and then looked back at her mother. "Mom, I don't really know that much about my sister or about you, thanks to a certain someone." She said glaring up at her father. "But it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's bothering Kariand'r."

Starfire looked down upon her daughter and then looked at Richard who gave her a small smile.

"I'll go talk to her." Mar'i said getting a good run, then jumping up in the air flying off into the night. She lost control for about a second, but then went on smooth sailing.

Richard and Starfire then felt a comforting hand on both of their shoulders. They turned looking at Beast Boy.

"Don't worry dudes, I'm sure once Mar'i calms Kariand'r down, you'll figure something out." He told them.

"All right boys, now let's go back home." Raven said opening up a black vortex.

"Home? You mean both of us?" Stevie asked.

"Yes." Raven nodded her head.

"Dad's coming with us, isn't he?" Shadow asked. Raven looked up at Beast Boy and then looked down at Shadow and Stevie with a disappointed look on her face.

Stevie and Shadow both took a step back away from their mother.

"Where're not going back if dad's not coming with us." Stevie told her.

"Loki, I really don't have time for—"

"It's Stevie!" Stevie yelled.

"No! It's Loki! You're my son and your name is the name _I _give you!" Raven yelled.

"No! If it wasn't for dad I wouldn't be here mother. He has a right to give me a name also and I like the name _he _gave me which is Stevie! And if you don't like it, then you can kiss my—"

Shadow slapped his right hand over Stevie's mouth stopping his younger brother from making a huge mistake. "Don't make me kick that crap out of you." He whispered angrily in his ear.

Raven's eyes went wide in shock as she looked up at Beast Boy. "Is this the way you teach my son how to behave?"

"No!" Beast Boy cried waving his hands in front of him frantically and nervously.

Raven glared at him and then looked back at her two boys. "That settles it; you are no longer to see your father ever again. When we get back home, I'm putting both of you boys on permanent lock down."

"You won't if you can't find us." Stevie yelled changing into a griffin, running off his powerful paws and then flying off into the air with his strong, beautiful white wings.

"Loki!" Raven called out.

"It's Stevie mother! And he's right! You're treating us like prisoners!" Shadow yelled using his dark magic to teleport somewhere away from his mother.

Raven stood their feeling like a horrible witch, looking down upon herself with his eyes tightly shut. Beast Boy rested a comforting hand on her shoulder giving her a disarming smile. "It's all right Rae; they just need a little time to think. When they're not so mad at us, we'll figure something out."

Richard and Starfire then also put a comforting hand on Raven's shoulders and gave her and Beast Boy a smile.

"We'll all figure something out." Richard told them.

---------------------------------------------------------

Deathstroke looked down upon the four former Titans hearing every word of their little conversation. She pressed a button on the earpiece she was wearing and started talking.

"They've all split up Master, what do I do know?" She asked.

_"You still have your mission Deathstroke. But to make it a little easier, go after Mar'i first. She's the one that has less control over her powers."_

"What happened to not underestimating her just because she has no control over her powers?" Deathstroke asked.

_"I'm not telling you to underestimate her. Just because she doesn't have control over her powers doesn't mean she's not a threat. She still has a little bit of her father's combat and quick thinking skills."_

"All right, I'll do my best to bring her down." Deathstroke said signing off from her father. She looked out into the city and already caught sight of Mar'i flying off in the night. She smiled evilly clenching her fist as tight as she could jumping up in the air and on top of the next building in front of her following her target.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for the fifteenth chapter. I hope you guys like it and are ready for the sixteenth chapter. I'll post it up soon since today's Saturday and I always have a ton of free time on Saturday. Ah crap! I forgot I have to write those stupid Limericks for English. Damn it. Anyone know two good Limericks? Oh well, I'll think of something. Hopefully I'll be done soon. Until then, peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings fellow readers! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and are ready for this chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

**Hehe, couldn't think of a name for this chapter. Oh well, (Shrugs shoulders) what are ya gonna do. **

**---------------------------------------------------**

"Kariand'r! Kariand'r, where the hell are you? Kari—WHOA!" Mar'i cried almost loosing her ability to fly but got her balance back. She flew around the city searching high and low for her sister but couldn't find even a small glimpse of her. She growled in frustration and decided, landing on top of a business building taking a breather.

She looked up at the sky breathing in and out thinking about when Kariand'r and her went up against Deathstroke. She looked back at her injured shoulder, which was now on the verge of healing.

She sighed. "Wherever you are Kariand'r, I just hope you're not up against Deathstroke and if you're not, then watch your back cause when I find you I'm kicking your ass for flying off like this." She said walking off about to fly off into the night once more until she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw a dark figure standing in the shadows.

Mar'i raised her hands ready to fight glaring up at the mysterious figure. "Show yourself!" She commanded, her eyes glowing a bright green.

"Chill out Mar'i, it's only me." The dark figure stated stepping out of the murkiness of the night. Shadow.

"Oh great, as if I didn't have enough problems." Mar'i groaned.

Shadow slapped his hand on his chest giving Mar'i a dramatic facial expression that showed pain. "Ouch. You burned me."

Mar'i rolled her eyes shaking her head. "What do you want? As you witnessed a while ago, I'm trying to look for Kariand'r so if you don't mind, I'd really like you to leave." She told him.

"Damn, you're a really icy chick aren't you?" He said walking towards her. Mar'i gave him a death glare turning her head away from his presence holding her arms across her chest looking snooty.

Shadow gave out a frustrated sigh rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen Mar'i, what I said back there, you know, when we first met, I didn't mean it. Like I said, I was really angry and frustrated and in a really cranky mood but—"

"I don't have time to listen to a broken record." Mar'i spat flying off. Shadow watched her fly into the air and decided to follow her.

When he caught up with Mar'i, she turned and saw him flying next to her. "Leave me alone! I told you, I'm trying to find my sister and really don't need some stupid guy in a black cloak following me."

"Well if you'd just let me apologize to you I'd let you be but you keep on ignoring me!" He yelled.

"To think after doing that for I don't know how many times you'd finally get the hint and leave me the hell alone!" She yelled giving him a penetrating glare.

Shadow sighed looking down at the ground and then looking back up at Mar'i. "Listen Mar'i, I'm really sorry about what I said back their. I know saying it because I was mad isn't a very good excuse. A nice, beautiful girl like you shouldn't be treated that way."

Mar'i's eyes went wide as she turned towards Shadow looking at him with her eyebrow raised in confusion. "Y-you—you really think I'm . . . beautiful?" She asked.

Shadow's face went red. "Uh—well,"

_"Damn it! I thought I was thinking that! You're telling me that I actually said that out loud? I'm such an idiot!" _He thought to himself.

Mar'i let out a loud chuckle. Shadow turned and looked up at Mar'i with his cheeks still a bright pink. "What's so funny?"

Mar'i looked at Shadow and gave him a happy smile. "You're face. Seeing your pale face this pink—it's hilarious! You never looked more like a dork!" She laughed.

Shadow raised his eyebrow and then turned his face away from Mar'i's view feeling it grow eve hotter. He then felt a jab in the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked.

"I forgive you." She smiled.

Shadow looked at her with disarrangement. "You—forgive me?"

"Yeah. Me acting like a total witch to you and looking like a dork in front of me is torture enough. Besides, you told me your sorry for like, the thousandth time. I think you deserve forgiveness." She told him.

Shadow looked at her and then gave her a joyful smile. Mar'i smiled back.

Just then, a kunai knife cut right through Shadow's black, long sleeved shirt from above. Mar'i and him both looked at each other with shocked and scared looks on their faces as they both looked up in the air and saw Deathstroke coming down on them.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kariand'r looked out into the night sky of 3 A.M, watching the bright stars shimmer in the night. Her head drooped in pure sadness still thinking about how her mother wanted her to leave Mar'i. The pain of her mother grabbing a tight hold of her arm still stung her furiously. She clenched her fist tightly trying to fight back the argument they had, biting her lip until she tasted the sickly sweet taste of her own blood; tears streaming down her Tamaranean skinned cheeks.

"Stupid mother. Stupid Tamaran. Stupid thrown. I just wish I could live here and become a crime fighter like mother and father use to be. I don't want the stupid thrown and becoming the Grand Ruler. Can't mother see that I don't want that kind of life?" She asked herself, her body shaking from trying to hold back her tears of dismal and animosity.

"Kariand'r?"

Kariand'r turned, staring back at Stevie, who was just standing their looking back at her with a concerned face.

"Stevie." She said in a small, shocked expression while quickly wiping the salty tears from her light blue eyes and drinking up the blood dripping from her lip. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Stevie groaned angrily. "To get off of this rollercoaster we call life." He said placing his arms over his head. "What about you?"

"To get away from that witch I call my mother. I can't believe she wants me to just leave back to Tamaran and forget I ever met Mar'i and my father. How can she even _think _of such a horrible thing?"

"Well, at least you'll remember _having _a sis and a dad. When Shadow and I head back home with out mom, she's gonna wipe any memory we have with our dad clean out of our minds." He told her.

"She can do that?" She gasped. Stevie nodded his head 'yes'. "That's horrible!"

"Tell me about it." He sighed.

"And I thought _my _mother was a horrible person."

"Oh come on, your mother seems like a really nice lady. The reason she's being so rough with you is because she doesn't want to see you get hurt. I mean, besides Mar'i, you're her only daughter. If anything happened to you, she'd have no one to love." Stevie explained.

Kariand'r looked up at Stevie and then gave him a smirk. "Isn't that _exactly _what you're mom is doing for you and Shadow?" She asked.

"_Oh _no. I don't even know if that lying witch is even my mom." Stevie spat folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Stevie. Sure she lied to you and Shadow, so have mine and Mar'i's mom and dad, but she's only doing that to keep you guys safe. Like your dad told you guys, your mom thought he was a bad influence to you guys because he wanted Shadow to be the next protector of Jump City but your mom just didn't want to see him get hurt. The same goes for you too, she doesn't want to see her own two sons get hurt. You're all the kids she has."

Stevie looked up at Kariand'r and then looked down at his shoes giving out a pitiful sigh. "You're right Kariand'r. Our moms are just looking out for us. But sometimes I wish they'd just butt out and let us do what we want once in a while."

Kariand'r rested a comforting hand on Stevie's shoulder. "I know what you mean. I'm a princess where my mom and I live and can't do _anything _fun! My mom gets too overprotective and tells me that she doesn't want anything happening to me because when she dies and I get killed doing whatever the hell I think is fun, then Tamaran will fall to pieces without anyone else to take the thrown. I hate it."

"Wow, rough." He told her.

Kariand'r sighed looking up at the night sky. "I just wish I could stay here as a crime fighter just like our parents use to be. Fighting crime, protecting the city."

Stevie sighed in pleasure. "Ah, wouldn't that be the life?"

"Totally." Kariand'r smiled.

Stevie sighed. "What I would give to be a crime fighting Teen Titan."

Just then, a shrill in the night made both Stevie and Kariand'r jump in fright.

"That was Mar'i!" Kariand'r yelled.

A scream of pain filled the night air.

"And that was Shadow." Stevie stated.

They both looked down at the smaller building below them, watching Shadow deliver a powerful punch to Deathstroke, but missed and got a high kick smack him right in the head.

"Deathstroke!" Kariand'r growled.

"Talk about awesome timing." Stevie smiled changing into an Ai Tojon—a two headed eagle—extending his large, brown coated wings and flapping them hard.

"Come on, we gotta go help 'em." Stevie told her.

"All right!" Kariand'r cheered, grinning determinedly; her eyes and hands glowing a bright light blue. "Let's go kick some Deathstroke ass."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's the end of that chappie. I hope you guys liked it. I'll post the next chapter soon! Tootles!**


	17. Think About It

**What up my hommies! I am so so so so _so _sorry that I haven't posted up another chapter in practically two weeks. Stupid stupid writers block! Oh well. I hope you guys are all ready for some kick ass action 'cause that's what's coming your way! Here it is; the seventeenth chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Think About It**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Deathstroke came down hard stretching out her leg making it collide with Mar'i. Mar'i quickly back flipped out of the way, clenching her fist ready to fight.

Deathstroke landed hard on the ground turning her head towards Mar'i's direction. She reached into her silver utility belt and got out a long, glimmering Bo-Staff charging after Mar'i.

She brought it up high in the air swinging it down, but a dark force field surrounded Mar'i, protecting her. Deathstroke growled in anger looking back at Shadow, who gave her a sly smirk with his hand raised, glowing a dark black.

Deathstroke returned the smirk reaching into her utility belt, taking out three kunai's, and throwing them at Shadow.

Shadow stood their without making any movement and stopped the kunai's right in their place with his telekinesis. The kunai's fell straight to the ground. Shadow's head then quickly shot up when he saw Deathstroke run towards him delivering a punch right to his face.

Shadow got hit right in the cheek and then felt getting soaked right in the stomach.

"Shadow!" Mar'i yelled watching the dark teen fall to the ground holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

Mar'i growled in anger running after Deathstroke soaking her right in the face. Deathstroke took the blow but shook off the pain surprised that Mar'i actually hit her. She then got hit again but in the other side of her face and finally got smacked right in the head with Mar'i's foot; the steel around her soles scraping the light skin on her head.

Deathstroke collapsed to the ground but quickly arose giving Mar'i a violent death glare; blood trickling down her forehead.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" She screamed clenching her fist in anger.

Mar'i gave her a determined smirk. "Bring it on be_ya_tch."

Deathstroke's eye grew wide with anger as she ran towards Mar'i, but instead got a shower load of light blue Starbolts rain on her.

Deathstroke quickly covered herself with her arms avoiding the light blue Starbolts looking up at Kariand'r hovering above her.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kariand'r yelled with an Ai Tojon version of Stevie flying next to her. He then charged after Deathstroke changing into a Skaugere—a black, beady eyed ox with long, muscular legs—and rammed her right on the ground.

Deathstroke fell hard on the ground but quickly got up glaring at Kariand'r and Stevie, who stood their with looks of determination and anger on their faces while Mar'i ran to Shadow's side helping him up and making sure he was all right. Shadow still felt a little weak and was half conscious.

"Crap. What do I do now?" She asked herself.

_"Fight. That's what you have to do my apprentice."_

"But what about the target Master?" She asked.

_"Mar'i is still your target. Now fight and win!"_

Deathstroke looked up at the four teens; Kariand'r's hands and eyes glowing a bright blue, Stevie glaring at her with his fist tightly clenched, and Mar'i showing a look on her Tamaranean skinned face that was ready for anything.

She gritted her teeth. "No."

_"What was that?" _Slade asked through her ear piece sounding firm.

"It's time we did things my way Master." She stated. She then quickly got out nine kunai's and threw them at Kariand'r, Stevie, and Mar'i.

Mar'i quickly got up shooting the three kunai's that were coming her way with her green Starbolts. When they exploded right in front of her, she grinned happily.

"I did it!" She cried while Kariand'r shot her set of kunai's with her light blue Starbolts.

"Congratulations Mar'i." Kariand'r smiled.

"Um, hello! We still got a situation here!" Stevie yelled dodging his set of kunai's.

"Oh, right." Kariand'r remembered flying high in the air, raising her fist and shooting a load of light blue Starbolts at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke back flipped, cart wheeled, and dodged the falling Starbolts that came after her. Stevie glared at her and quickly changed into an Aja Ekapad—a one-footed goat—and rammed right for her going lightning fast.

Deathstroke didn't even see Stevie coming, but before she could move out of the way, Stevie jumped up in the air pointing his only leg at Deathstroke as lightning shot out of it. Deathstroke was hit, smoke surrounding her from the blow.

"Wow!" Kariand'r exclaimed looking at Stevie with amazement as he changed back to his human form.

The two teens watched as the smoke began to clear, cautiously and slowly walking towards it making sure Deathstroke was down.

"Did we win?" Kariand'r asked.

"I don't know." Stevie answer walking closer and closer towards the puff of smoke.

Suddenly, two kunai's hit right in Stevie's stomach, the other hitting Kariand'r in the leg.

The two teens screamed in pain falling to the ground feeling blood gush out of their wounds. Stevie and Kariand'r both took out the kunai's and looked up at their attacker who looked down at them with an evil grin on her face.

"You little—" But Stevie's words were cut short when Deathstroke cricked his neck making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Stevie!" Kariand'r yelled, but Deathstroke put an end to her and cricked her neck.

"No!" Mar'i yelled as Deathstroke walked towards her reaching into her utility belt.

"Here, you look like you could use a nap." She said throwing a small pill which opened up letting out a strong green puff of smoke which Mar'i inhaled making her fall to the ground unconscious.

"M-Mar'i." Shadow groaned coming to his senses; lifting himself up from the ground with his weak arms.

Deathstroke looked down at Shadow clasping her hands behind her back. "It's a shame. You can have any girl you want with your devilish good looks, but here you are, wasting your time with this pathetic mutt."

Shadow looked up at Deathstroke, glaring at her furiously as he got to his feet.

"Don't you _ever _say that to Mar'i!" He growled getting up in her face, anger burning in his dark eyes.

Deathstroke smiled grabbing hold of Shadow's arms and shoving him up against the nearest brick wall, her body close to his.

"Move and I'll kill you." She warned taking out a sharp kunai and bringing it close to Shadow's neck. Shadow froze, too weak to shove Deathstroke out of his way with his arms or his powers.

"Why are you doing this? What the hell did we ever do to you?" Shadow asked, his breathing quickening.

"I have my purposes." She told him. She looked at Shadow feeling his chest heave up and down touching hers. She smiled moving in closer, pressing her lips against his ear whispering softly in it. "God you're so sexy."

Shadow glared gritting his teeth feeling Deathstroke's hands wander across his body with her kunai still clenched in her right hand, slowly passing down his shoulders, spreading across his built chest, and starting to crawl underneath his black shirt.

"Come on, you can't say you're not enjoying this." Deathstroke purred, nibbling gently on Shadow's ear. Shadow fought back a groan of disgust afraid that Deathstroke would mistake it as a groan of pleasure. Oh the things he would do to have at least a small bit of his powers in control, or instead have Mar'i take Deathstroke's place.

Shadow grinned. Yeah, that'd be a heck of a lot better. To have Mar'i all over him, her hands gliding across his body, her teeth gently grinding against his ear. Shadow's body shivered in pleasure at the wonderful thought, moaning her name out loud. "Mar'i."

Deathstroke froze completely grabbing hold of Shadow's shoulders roughly, hurling him onto the asphalt pavement.

"What the hell do you see in her!?" Deathstroke screamed looking down at Shadow. "You're wasting your time drooling over that homely jackass. She doesn't even like you."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Mar'i!" Shadow yelled clenching his fist in anger.

"Is that a fact?" Deathstroke said walking towards Shadow with her hands behind her back. "Born November 14, 2009. Two minutes older than Kariand'r. Parents are Richard Grayson a. k. a Robin or Nightwing and Koriand'r a. k. a Starfire. Raised by her father, grandpa, and aunt in Gotham City. Discovered her powers last night. Has no idea how to control them. Need I go on?"

Shadow just stood their dumbstruck while Deathstroke smiled proudly, wrapping her right arm around his shoulders like a friendly pal.

She looked at him. "And if she's anything like her father, then she'll just push you aside just like what he did to her mother. Do you want that Shadow? To be pushed aside by the one you love?"

Shadow clenched his fist holding back the urge to smack his fist right into Deathstroke's face. His eyes glowed a dark black bending the street lights lining up across the street.

He growled in anger punching the nearest brick wall; cracks crawling up on it.

He looked at the wall in anger. "These stupid powers!" He yelled breathing heavily making the ground beneath him crack open.

Deathstroke grinned walking towards Shadow resting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe I can help you out." She told him. Shadow looked up at her with curiosity. "Do you hate these powers enough to get rid of them for good?"

Shadow turned looking down at his bruised hand, his red knuckles from tightening his fist so much. His head moved up, looking around at the destroyed street.

He looked at Deathstroke. "Yes."

Deathstroke smiled. "My father can help you. He can get rid of your powers making you normal."

Shadow looked at her unsure. "Why should I trust you? You attacked me and Mar'i along with Kariand'r and Stevie."

Deathstroke's head drooped as she let out a pitiful sigh. "I guess I can't hide it anymore. The truth is—I'm jealous of you guys."

"Jealous?" Shadow repeated in confusion.

"I would _kill _to have powers like you guys. I wanted to know what it's like to be strong, powerful . . . different then everyone else." Deathstroke clenched her fist tightly, holding back her tears. "I'd do _anything _to be you."

Shadow looked up at Deathstroke who turned looking in his dark, murky eyes.

She smiled. "But that's all your choice. You can stick with your powers—powers that caused your parents to split up—or you can get rid of them and actually know what it's like to be normal. Think about it."

And with that said, Deathstroke jumped up in the air hoping off roof buildings until she disappeared into the night.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if it sounded a little rushed or jumped from one thing to another. I still gotta get use to this story since I haven't been writing chapters for it in a while. Well, I hope you liked this chappie and are ready for the next one. Peace!**


	18. Split Up!

**Hey peoples! Sorry it took me a while to post up this chappie. (Sigh) I so can't wait until I'm on Winter Break. Oh, and just for clarification, the creatures that Stevie turns into are mythical creatures. He's just like his dad, who can transform into animals, but since he's also the son of Raven, instead of just plain ol' regular animals, he turns into mythical creatures. I should really put a description on all the Titan kids' powers. Oh well, here's the eighteenth chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**Chapter 18: Split Up!**

**--------------------------------------------**

Shadow stood their looking up at the sky where Deathstroke disappeared, not moving a muscle. He thought about her last words. Could her father _really _do that? Can he really take away his powers making him a normal human being?

Shadow looked over at the destroyed city; the street lamps bent and the road cracked open. He looked down at his hands which were completely red from being clenched so hard, unleashing so much of his anger.

_"But that's all your choice. You can stick with your powers—powers that caused your parents to split up—or you can get rid of them and actually know what it's like to be normal. Think about it."_

Deathstroke's words were still buzzing around in Shadow's head. She did have a point thought. If it weren't for these stupid powers, his parents would probably still be together. He hated them so much and would desperately want to know what it's like without them.

He sighed in frustration, running his pale fingers through his spiky violet hair and closing his dark eyes. "What am I going to do?"

A groan made Shadow's eye shoot back open as he turned to his left and saw Mar'i stirring on the hard pavement in pain.

"Mar'i." He said running towards her side, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and helping her up.

Mar'i groaned in excruciating pain, clasping her left hand on her stomach. "My freakin' stomach—hurts like Hell."

Shadow looked down at her stomach and then looked up at Mar'i. "Lay down." He told her.

Mar'i looked at him, raising her left eyebrow in confusion.

"Just lay down." He repeated.

Mar'i kept the confused look on her face as she bent forward and lied on the rough pavement with Shadow hovering over her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, wincing in pain, feeling the stingy pain of her stomach.

Shadow didn't answer, but instead, felt around Mar'i's stomach very slowly and gently, grabbing onto the bottom of her shirt and carefully lifting it up.

Mar'i blushed wildly and slapped Shadow's hand, making him lose grip of her red shirt.

She scooted away quickly. "What the hell are you doing!?!" She screamed; her face a bright crimson.

"Look, I'm trying to see what's hurting you. I'm trying to help you." Shadow told her, walking towards her.

"Stay away from me you sick pervert!" Mar'i yelled; her arms covering her stomach.

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come one Mar'i. Don't be such a baby. I'm just going to see what's wrong with your stomach. I'm not going to do anything sexual or that'll make you uncomfortable. I promise." He told her, giving her a disarming smile.

Mar'i looked at Shadow and then looked down at her stomach which was throbbing with pain. She looked back at him. He was still smiling at her which made her heart skip a couple of beats.

_'God he has a great smile.' _She thought smiling on the inside.

"All right. But if you do _anything _that'll—"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you." He told her, interrupting her sentence. "Lay down." He ordered.

Mar'i gave him a, 'I'm watching you' look and slowly lied back down on the street pavement. Shadow looked down at her stomach and placed his right hand at the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up slowly.

He gulped nervously as his fingers touched Mar'i's bare skin, feeling around for anything that didn't feel right.

Mar'i bit her lower lip trying not to cry in discomfort until Shadow finally touched the spot that was bothering her.

"Ow!" She screamed, shutting her light green eyes tight.

Shadow looked up at Mar'i and then looked down at her wound. He showed a face of sorrow, looking down at the nasty cut on her stomach covered in wet, sticky blood. He was surprised the blood wasn't already seeping through her shirt.

"Yikes. Deathstroke sure did a number on you." He told her, placing his right hand on top of her wound while Mar'i let out a small 'ow'. "All right, you're going to feel a little bit of discomfort, but it'll get better after a while okay. So just relax."

Mar'i nodded her head up and down and took in a deep breath while Shadow pressed his hand harder on Mar'i's wound.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." He chanted calmly and quietly while his right hand started to glow a light blue. Mar'i chewed hard on her lower lip, the pain growing more and more uncomfortable. She then felt something on top of her right hand and looked down. It was Shadow's hand.

She looked up at him. He gave her a warm smile as he laced his fingers with hers and started chanting more. Mar'i smiled when he looked back down and felt another blush creep across her face.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." He chanted over and over; his hand glowing bright and brighter. He felt his hand becoming numb with Mar'i squeezing the life out of it every time he chanted, but then felt her loosen her grip as he saw her gaping wound starting to disappear.

Mar'i looked down at her stomach and smiled in amazement as it disappeared right before her eyes. "It's gone!" She cheered.

Shadow gave her a smile and pulled her shirt back down. "There you go." He said giving her a pat on the back.

Mar'i looked up at Shadow, her light green eyes twinkling with happiness. And right then, at that very moment, Mar'i threw herself against Shadow and embraced him in a tight, friendly hug.

"Thank you!" She giggled, leaning against him which made Shadow fall back.

Mar'i laughed. "Oops." She giggled looking down at Shadow, holding herself up with her arms stretched out and her hands placed on Shadow's sides.

"Y-you're welcome." Shadow smiled, his face becoming a bright crimson.

Mar'i smiled at him, but then felt her smile fading when she noticed the position they were in. The upper part of her body was hovering above him, while the rest of her body was right on him, laying on him.

She blushed madly. "Um—"

"SHADOW AND MAR'I SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Shadow and Mar'i turned and saw that Kariand'r and Stevie were pointing and laughing at them, chanting in a teasing, immature chorus. They both looked at each other and quickly broke apart, rubbing the back of their necks in total embarrassment.

"Aww, we're sorry. Do you want us to leave you two _alone _for a while?" Stevie teased while Kariand'r laughed.

"Yeah, so you can smooch and make-out." She laughed while giving Stevie and high-five.

"Shut up you guys." Shadow told them.

"Yeah. Quit being so immature before I beat the crap out of you two." Mar'i threatened, shaking her fist at them.

"So, did we win?" Stevie asked looking around the destroyed city.

"Yeah, what happened to Deathstroke?" Kariand'r asked looking up at Mar'i and Shadow.

"I don't know. She knocked me out." Mar'i said looking at Shadow.

"What happened to her Shadow?" Stevie asked.

Shadow was silent for a while and thought of a quick excuse. "Um—she got away before I could attack her." He lied.

"So she's still out on the loose. _Great_." Mar'i groaned, rolling her light blue eyes.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Kariand'r asked looking up at Mar'i, Shadow, and Stevie.

"We're going to split up, track down Deathstroke, and show her no mercy." Mar'i stated, punching her fist on her left hand. "Kariand'r, you take south. Stevie, you're north. Shadow, take east. And I'll take west. Got it?"

"Um, Mar'i." Kariand'r said, raising her hand high in the air.

"Yes Kariand'r?"

"How do we contact each other if one of us finds Deathstroke?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Crap." Mar'i swore, rubbing the back of her neck in frustration.

"Hey, check if dad has anything in his belt." Kariand'r pointed out. Mar'i looked down at her father's yellow utility belt and opened up a compartment. As soon as she opened it, four yellow communicators poured out.

"All right dad!" Mar'i cheered giving out the communicators. "Okay guys. Now let's split up and kick that sorry girl's ass."

Kariand'r and Stevie cheered putting their communicators high in the air as if they were giving a toast. Mar'i looked over at Shadow, who smiled at her and raised his communicator in the air. She smiled and did the same.

"All right. Teen Titans! Go!" She yelled while everyone cheered.

Deathstroke gave a sinister chuckle, looking down at the four Titan kids.

_"What is taking you so long apprentice? How hard is it to retrieve each Titan kid one at a time?"_

"I told you father, I'm not going with that plan." Deathstroke told him.

_"What!? We had a deal young lady." _He yelled sternly.

"Listen. I promise my plan will work. Just give it time to work through and we'll have all four of our little targets in no time." She told him, grabbing onto the back of her bandana and tying the laces tight with a determined look on her face. "And once we have them in our possession, there's no telling the possibilities we'll do once we take away their powers and make them ours."

Deathstroke looked down from the building she was standing on and saw Shadow hovering through the city looking around.

"It's all up to you Shadow." Deathstroke grinned. "I'm counting on you pal."

And with that said, Deathstroke disappeared into the Shadow's.

**Ooh. Suspicious. Well, that's the end of that chapter. I'll post the next one soon. Hope you liked this one! See ya!**


	19. A Little More Time

**Hola my fellow readers! I am so so so so _so _sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've kinda been busy with three other stories. (Sigh) I should really just stick with one story and _wait _until I'm done with that one and then move onto the next. Oh well, what can I say. I'm not the most patient girl in the world. What're ya gonna do? Well, enough with this pointless rambling, here it is; the nineteenth chapter! Hope you like it! ;) **

**Chapter 19: A Little More Time**

* * *

Mar'i flew around the streets of Gotham City, trying to find any sight of Deathstroke. So far, she was having absolutely no luck.

She groaned in frustration, planting her hands on her hips and floating back to the ground.

"Where the hell could she be?" She asked herself, looking around the empty streets.

Suddenly, Mar'i felt a presence behind her. She brought her head up in alert and turned; her hands and eyes glowing a bright green.

"Who's their?" She growled in determination; ready to fight.

"Cool your jets Mar'i, it's just me." Shadow said, coming from out of the darkness.

Mar'i's arms fell. "Shadow, you're suppose to be looking for Deathstroke."

Shadow walked towards Mar'i, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you for a minute."

Mar'i looked at Shadow and then gave out a sigh, folding her arms across her chest. "Fine. Shoot."

Shadow gave out a nervous sigh and motioned Mar'i to sit down on the street curb that was behind them. She did and Shadow began to talk.

"Mar'i . . . would you; I mean—do you _like _having these powers?" He asked.

Mar'i raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Well, these powers have their downsides and their upsides."

"Well, if you were to choose to either keep these powers or get rid of them, what would you choose?" He asked.

Mar'i looked at Shadow and then looked down at her father's black boots with steel on the soles. "Well, to be honest—I'd really rather be normal then have these powers."

Shadow rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone. If it weren't for these powers—my parents would probably still be together."

There was a silence between Mar'i and Shadow until Shadow broke the silence.

"What would you say . . . if we could get rid of these powers?" He asked. Mar'i looked up at him, her light green eyes fixed on his violet ones in great interest. Shadow continued. "What would you say—if I knew someone who could get rid of our powers for good? Someone that can make us—normal."

Mar'i's eyes grew wide in both amazement and shock. She was speechless, but only for a few seconds.

"I . . . I don't know." She said. "Do you really know someone who could actually make us normal?"

"He sure does."

Mar'i and Shadow both stood up in alarm to where they heard the voice. They saw someone standing in the shadows, until they walked closer to them, revealing their identity. It was Deathstroke.

"What do you want?" Mar'i asked; her words were dripping with venom.

Shadow rested a comforting hand on her shoulder once again. Mar'i looked back at him.

"Mar'i, Deathstroke is the one I'm talking about. She's the one who can get rid of our powers." He told her.

Mar'i looked at Deathstroke and then looked at Shadow. "Are you out of your mind? She's the enemy! She practically _killed _us? Why should we trust her?"

"Mar'i, you don't understand. I don't blame you if you don't trust me, but you should. Jealousy took the best of me. I'm jealous of you, Shadow, and your siblings." She told her. Mar'i looked at her with confusion. "You don't know how _lucky _you four are to have these powers. I would _kill _to have powers like you guys."

"Why? I would _kill _to be normal again. I hate these powers." She told her.

Deathstroke gave her a friendly smile and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you hate them so much, then get rid of them. My father has the technology to do this."

Mar'i glared at Deathstroke. "And what are you going to do when you _have _our powers?"

"Mar'i, I assure you, I won't do anything bad with your powers. I just want to know what it's like having them. You don't know how dull and boring it is being normal. I'm tired of it. I want to know what it's like having incredible powers. I want to know what it's like to be unique, incredible—different."

Mar'i looked at Deathstroke; very unsure.

"Come on Mar'i, what do we gotta lose?" Shadow asked.

"A lot! We've got our powers, our lives, the city; need I go on?" She asked.

Deathstroke sighed. "Obviously, you two need a little more time to think about it." She said. "I guess I'll catch up with you guys later."

And with that said, Deathstroke jumped up in the air and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_"What in the world are you doing? This plan is taking way too long. If we would've gone with my plan, we'd probably already have their powers."_

"Chill dad. You've always told me to be patient, now I'm telling you to be patient. A good plan cannot be rushed."

Slade groaned. _"Well, I sure hope you know what you're doing."_

"I'm positive it'll work. Besides, I _am _the daughter of the Titans' greatest nemesis."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that chappie. Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed and stuff. My sister was watching TV and I can't really concentrate when the TV is on. And I was too lazy to go to a different room. Well, I hope you'll like the next chapter. I'll post it soon (_I hope_). See ya, oh and to the people who are reading my other stories, please please please please _please _don't write a review on why I haven't updated on the other stories that are in progress. (Cough)(Cough) Corey (Cough). Sorry, had to tell ya. Peace out!**


	20. One Down, Three To Go

**What up my fellow readers. Grrr! I gotta stop saying that. Oh well. I'm sorry I haven't been updating more chapters to this story. Hey, I've got a life too. Oh well. Here it is! The twentieth chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**!!!!!WARNING! WARNING! SHADOW AND MAR'I FLUFFINESS AT THE END! REPEAT! SHADOW AND MAR'I FLUFFINESS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!**

Chapter 20: One Down Three To Go

* * *

Kariand'r flew across the empty streets of Jump City searching frantically for the enemy. Her light blue eyes began to overflow with concern and dreadfulness of wondering what was going to happen if her and her friends never find Deathstroke. Or if she's already attacking Stevie or Shadow—or even Mar'i. 

"No, that won't happen. I _won't _let that happen." Kariand'r shook her head coarsely. She looked up into the bleakness of the starry sky, hoping that her twin sister and friends were all right. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to them.

"Aw, worried about your little friends?"

Kariand'r turned alertly, her hands clenched tightly into fist, glowing a luminous blue along with her fiery blue eyes. She looked around the bareness of the placid paved roads only to see the nothingness of what was bestowed to her since her and her friends started the search for Deathstroke.

But that wasn't going to throw Kariand'r off that quickly. She knew Deathstroke was out there and wasn't going to let her guard down even for the slightest millisecond. She was ready for anything the enemy could and _would _dish out.

"Show yourself Deathstroke!" Kariand'r yelled; her senses on full alert. "I know you're out there! Come on out and let's see what you're made of!"

Silence filled the emptiness that engulfed Kariand'r as she turned her body looking front, back, left, right, up, and down but saw nothing.

Suddenly, a sharp kunai dashed towards Kariand'r with her back turned; ready to pierce itself deep into the young Tamaranean's flesh but was stopped in an instant when Kariand'r turned, facing the agile kunai and zapped it with her powerful light blue Starbolts and watched as the kunai exploded into many pieces.

Her senses were now at their fullest, making her look in all directions making sure there weren't more kunai's coming her way.

Kariand'r gave a determined smirk. "Is that all you got! Come on, you can pose more of a threat than that."

"Is that a fact?"

Kariand'r turned swiftly, jumping high in the air and shooting her cerulean Starbolts at the designated target.

Smoke was everywhere and blocked anything or anyone that would stand where Kariand'r's Starbolts were unleashed. She breathed heavily, looking down upon the spot where she went Starbolt happy and waited patiently as the smoke started to mix with the thickness of the extremely late night air. As soon as the smoke disappeared, Kariand'r was disappointed to find nothing in the fired shot.

She floated there, dumbstruck, but then felt a sharp dose of illustrious anguish invading recklessly into her body.

The enemy grinned viciously, listening to the suffering cries departing from Kariand'r's lips which she found incredibly enlivening; the wet, sticky blood oozing from out of her back wound and sliding across the kunai, dripping off Deathstroke's right hand that clenched the treacherous weapon, was all too enjoyable.

Kariand'r suddenly felt her vision become blurry and witnessed herself becoming light-headed and diminish her train-of-thought.

Deathstroke pulled out the penetrating Japanese weapon nice and slowly so that Kariand'r could still feel the dreadful throe that tainted the inside of her body. Deathstroke gave a satisfying grin as she raised her right leg sent a forceful kick right onto Kariand'r's bleeding wound, sending her colliding with the solid pavement of the streets.

Kariand'r cried out in a horribly clamorous scream. She had no idea a person could feel this much pain and desperately wanted it to go away.

Biting the bottom of her lip so hard it pierced through the skin, making her mouth overflow with the sickly sweet taste of her Tamaranean mixed blood, she struggled to her lift herself up with her arms that wiggled like earthworms and managed to reach for her silver belt, taking out the yellow and black communicator that was given to her. She flipped it open, trying to make contact with Mar'i, Shadow, and Stevie, but failed when a sharp kunai jammed right through the screen of her communicator, making it impossible now for her to make contact with her team.

"There will be none of that my little mixed opponent," Deathstroke said, taking slow steps to the frightened Kariand'r.

Kariand'r tried to lift herself up to her feet and fly off, but the indescribable discomfort was interfering with her brain waves, making it difficult for her to think of happy thoughts. What did it matter anyway, is what Kariand'r was thinking. Even if she _could _fly off, Deathstroke would just go after her and she wouldn't get very far in the condition she was in.

Deathstroke leaned down so that she was face to face with Kariand'r. She placed a comforting hand on the left side of her cheek and smiled.

"Aw, that ugly wound keeping you from thinking of happy thoughts so you could fly off?" she asked as she reached into her own utility belt and took out what looked like small pills. "Well, let me help you with that."

Deathstroke also took out a gasmask and planted it over her mouth making Kariand'r afraid of what she was going to get dosed with. She watched frightfully as Deathstroke popped open the tiny pills and saw puffs of army green smoke leave the pills and enter into her nostrils, inhaling it.

Kariand'r suddenly felt dizzy and even more light-headed than before. She saw the streets of Jump City and Deathstroke spin and become all fuzzy. Kariand'r didn't even notice she was swaying back and forth like she was a drunk until she finally hit the ground and fell into the blackness of her drugged mined and lost consciousness.

Deathstroke got up to her feet and looked down at her defeated opponent with a victorious smile spread across her face.

_"Well, at least you got one of Robin and Starfire's twins," _Her father said on the other end of her earpiece.

"I'll take that as a thank you," she said, picking up Kariand'r and thrusting her over her right shoulder and also bending down to reach for her communicator.

_"Are you going after Mar'i next?"_

"Nope. That'll ruin my whole plan. Next on my list is Stevie, but I'll have to wait for a little while so Mar'i won't know that Kariand'r's missing. Then I'll go after him and the rest is all up to Shadow and Mar'i," she told him, fixing up Kariand'r's communicator so that it worked again and placed it in her utility belt.

_"I sure hope you're little plan will work my apprentice."_

"Don't worry, it'll work. I'm sure of it. Before you even know it, we'll have all their powers in no time."

* * *

Mar'i looked up into the starry sky with her light green Tamaranean eyes thinking about Deathstroke's words. Can she really get rid of her and Shadow's powers and make them normal? Or was this all a trick just to get stronger and destroy the city? Mar'i was very unsure and wished she knew what to do. 

Shadow sensed her discomfort and placed his right hand on Mar'i's shoulder, giving her a disarming smile.

"I don't know what to do Shadow," she told him, looking back up at the sky. "I mean, I want these powers gone more than anything else in the world, but what if this is all just a trick? What if, by giving Deathstroke our powers, we're putting ourselves, our family, and the citizens of Jump City and maybe the entire world in danger?"

Shadow gave out a sigh and looked down at his boots. "I know the risks are very high Mar'i, but what if Deathstroke is telling the truth? What if she's just confused? All she really wants is to know what it's like having powers. If we give them to her, we'd be making someone happy and ourselves happy."

Mar'i gave him a smile, but then frowned, taking out her communicator and looking upon it. She flipped it open and tracked down Kariand'r and Stevie, making sure they were all right. A little red dot that was in the shape of an S showed where Stevie was, which was somewhere down town, next to Cook's Electronics and the other dot, in the form of a K showed where Kariand'r was, which was across the bridge.

"See, they're all right," Shadow told her. Mar'i looked back at him and then closed her communicator.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe Deathstroke is just desperate for having power. Maybe we are doing the right thing by giving her our powers. We'll be making someone happy and ourselves happy." She smiled.

"Shadow," she said, her face becoming serious.

"Yeah?" he said, turning his attention towards Mar'i.

Mar'i rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from Shadow's gaze for a while, turning her attention towards the night sky. "If, I mean—when all of this is over, and we all reunite back with our families, what if you're mom still wants you to come back with her? Or what if both your parents decide to move to Azarath. I'm never going to see you again if that happens."

Shadow turned away and looked down at the ground. "I don't know what I'll do if that happens. I don't want to leave you Mar'i."

Mar'i felt tears weld up in her light green eyes. "I don't want that to happen either."

Shadow saw the tears sliding from Mar'i's cheeks and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. This took Mar'i by surprise, but she relaxed and cried into Shadow's lean chest, staining his black shirt with her wet tears.

"Promise me Shadow," Mar'i cried. "Promise me—you'll never leave my side. Promise me."

Shadow held Mar'i close, lacing his fingers with Mar'i's short, ear-length hair. "I promise," he whispered.

Mar'i looked up at Shadow and gave him a smile. Shadow smiled also, placing a gentle hand on Mar'i's left cheek and dried up the tears that were sliding from her cheek with his thumb.

Mar'i's green eyes met with Shadow dark, violet ones. She loved his eyes. So serious and empty with emotion, just like his personality sometimes. She never wanted to depart from Shadow and loved the feeling of being in his strong arms.

"Mar'i," he said in a soft, emotionless whisper as he cuffed the bottom of her chin. Mar'i felt her heart beat a million times faster than a regular heart should and felt a sudden charge of static between her and Shadow that was pulling them closer together. She didn't know if she was moving closer to him, but she did notice that Shadow's face was slowly leaning closer to hers.

_"Oh my God," _she thought in both shock and excitement. _"Is Shadow going to kiss me?"_

* * *

**Haha! You're going to have to wait 'till the next chapter. I'm so evil. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and are ready for the next one. I'll try to post it up soon, but until then, peace out!**


	21. Two Down, Two To Go

**Hello my fellow readers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are ready for this one. Oh, and just to let you know, where Shadow and Mar'i left off is at the ending. I just thought I'd start off with Stevie and Deathstroke fighting. Anyway, here it is! Chapter twenty-one! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving to you all.**

**Chapter 21: Two Down, Two To Go**

**--**

Stevie hit the hard asphalt of the empty streets of Jump City, looking up at Deathstroke with fire burning in his green eyes.

Deathstroke jumped off from the tall building she was on and did a quick flip before she landed. She gave Stevie a sinister grin and started walking towards him with her Bo-Staff twirling in her fingers.

"I don't know how tough you are dudet," he said, staggering up from the ground. "I won't let you win."

"Oh really? I'm gonna have to see that to believe shorty." Deathstroke taunted, holding her Bo-Staff in front of her, ready to fight.

Stevie clenched his fist and quickly changed into a Basadae—a human with the head of a dog, one leg, one eye, and really thick skin.

Deathstroke jumped up in the air and quickly took out three kunai's, which she threw at Stevie.

Stevie looked up at the kunai's that were coming after him and crouched down into a little ball, waiting for the kunai's to come after him. The kunai's came faster and faster and collided with Stevie, but then bounced off his thick fur. Deathstroke landed on her feet in shock.

Stevie got up and smiled tauntingly at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke clenched her fist in anger and ran towards Stevie with her Bo-Staff. She whacked her Bo-Staff against Stevie's thick fur, which made him almost fall to the ground.

Stevie almost got hit again with Deathstroke's Bo-Staff, but quickly turned into a Babi—a baboon—raising his furry hands up in the air and them bringing them down in a circle, making him disappear into the 4:00 A.M darkness.

Deathstroke stopped in her tracks and looked around for Stevie, her Bo-Staff close to her. She searched from left to right and up and down but found no sight of him.

"I know you little shrimp. Show yourself!" Deathstroke yelled.

"Alright. If you insist," Stevie said from behind Deathstroke. Deathstroke turned, but was hit by a massive amount of sewage water that shot out from the sewage holes.

Stevie laughed, jumping up and down happily, but was then hit by a kunai.

He screamed in pain, looking down at the kunai that was jammed right through his arm and quickly took it out; blood smeared all over it.

Stevie placed his baboon hand on his wounded shoulder and looked over at Deathstroke, who jumped up in the air, twirling her Bo-Staff and coming down.

She brought her Bo-Staff down, hard, but Stevie quickly got out of the way and quickly formed into an Anzu—a giant bird with the head of a lion and a beak—and flew up in the air.

"Oh no you don't," Deathstroke said, taking out a black and orange grappling hook and shot it at Stevie.

The sharp front of the grapping hook pierced right through Stevie's right leg, making him roar in pain. Deathstroke grinned, pulling Stevie down.

Stevie felt himself become weaker and weaker the more Deathstroke pulled him down. He tried to escape with every ounce of strength he had left, but it wasn't enough. He felt all his strength leaving his body quickly and didn't even have enough strength to stay in his Anzu form.

He changed back into his human form, and was falling down to the ground.

Deathstroke ran to his side and caught Stevie in her arms. She looked down at him and grinned proudly at her progress.

"Two down, and only two more to go Master," Deathstroke said to her father on the other end of her earpiece.

_"You better hope they took your offer my apprentice," _Slade told her.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure they will," Deathstroke told him, giving off a smile and disappearing into the night with Stevie in her arms.

--

Mar'i was so nervous. She really liked Shadow and imagined kissing him ever since they got to know each other for a while. But she never thought her dream would actually come true, and especially this fast.

Mar'i gulped timidly and just decided to go along with it. She wanted this and apparently, so did Shadow, and who knew when they were going to see each other again? This could be the last time they ever see each other, might as well confess their love while they have the chance.

Mar'i slowly started to close her eyes and move her lips closer to Shadow's until they pressed against each others in a small, but passionate kiss.

Shadow moved his lips away from Mar'i's by just a millimeter and tilted his head to the side, capturing her lips with his so they could kiss a little better. Mar'i enjoyed this, and put her hands on Shadow's lean chest, moving them slowly up and into his spiky violet hair, pressing her lips harder against his.

Shadow smiled against the kiss, and wrapped his arms protectively around Mar'i's waist, pulling her body closer to his. His right hand was securely kept around her waist, while his left hand slowly moved up against her back and entangled in her smooth, luminous hair.

Mar'i gave out a small moan of pleasure as Shadow licked the lower bottom of Mar'i's lip. Mar'i accepted and opened her mouth a little, letting Shadow's tongue enter.

Suddenly, Mar'i's eyes opened up and she placed her right hand on Shadow's chest, pushing him away.

"Wait," she told him, ending their little make-out paradise.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked smiling, a little dazed from the kiss.

Mar'i looked up at him and then looked down at her dad's boots. "Something—something just doesn't feel right."

Shadow looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Mar'i looked into Shadow's dark eyes. "Don't you think we're, rushing this a little bit?" she asked.

"Rushing?" he raised his eyebrow. "Mar'i, we might never get to see each other again."

"I know, I know. But, still—don't you think we're taking this a little too fast? I mean, we just met last night. We still barely know each other."

Shadow looked at Mar'i and then gave out a sigh, running his fingers through his violet hair. "You're right. Just because we might not see each other doesn't mean we should rush things. I understand Mar'i."

Mar'i gave him a smile and kissed Shadow on the cheek. "Thank you, Shadow."

--

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chappie. I'll post the next one soon, after I have my big Thanksgiving dinner. YUM! I can already smell the mashed potatoes. Peace out! And I hope you all enjoy your Thanksgiving.**


	22. A Generous Donation

**Hello my fellow readers! Thank you for reviewing my story. Those of you who are reading and not reviewing, you will die in seven days!!! Hahaha! Sorry, I just really like reviews. Must have reviews! Anyway, I'm glad you all love this story. Here it is! The twenty-second chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**Chapter 22: A Generous Donation**

**--**

Kariand'r slammed her fist on the Plexiglas sphere her and Stevie were trapped in.

"Let us out! Now!" she screamed, her eyes glowing a bright cerulean. Stevie changed into an Amphiptere—a serpent with wings, razor sharp claws and fangs—and started clawing and slicing the Plexiglas sphere that engulfed them, leaving them trapped.

"You can slice and dice that sphere all you want, but it's made out of the finest Plexiglas in the U.S. Nothing can break through it," a mysterious figure told them.

Stevie glared at the dark figure and changed back to his human form. "Listen dude, I don't know who you are or why you sent your little assistant Deathstroke to take us down and trap us in this little bubble, but you don't know who you're messing with."

"Yeah!" Kariand'r stepped in, folding her arms across her chest. "I hate to disappoint you, but we're the Teen Titans' kids. I'm the daughter of Robin—er, Nightwing and Starfire."

"And I'm the son of Beast Boy and Raven. Maybe you heard of them. If you haven't, they're the greatest team of superheroes in Jump City." Stevie bragged.

"And since their power runs through our veins, that means we're just as strong and powerful as them," Kariand'r said, clenching her fist, making it glow a bright light blue.

"Yeah," Stevie said, placing his hands on his hips. "And we're going to use that power to get out of here and kick your sorry—"

"I've heard of the Titans," the mysterious figure stated, interrupting Stevie. "In fact, I'm one of their greatest enemies."

Kariand'r and Stevie gasped, looking at each other with shocked expressions on their faces.

Kariand'r clenched her fist and glared back at the dark figure. "So! Who cares if you're our parents' greatest enemy? The Titans broke up years ago and the city has been safe ever since. If you're such a powerful enemy, the world should be in your wrath by now," she told him.

The dark figure gave out a low, sinister chuckle which turned into pure, taunting laughter.

"You don't get it do you?" the dark figure stated, turning towards Kariand'r and Stevie, his hands behind his back as he walked towards them. "I'm a lot more powerful than you'll ever know. This city may not be in the palm of my hand yet, but it will with the help of you little maggots."

"What are you talking about?" Stevie asked.

The dark figure was silent for a moment until he started to step into the luminous light that was above Stevie and Kariand'r.

"You see . . . I'm the one who broke your parents up," he told them, stepping into the light, revealing his features. Kariand'r and Stevie gasped, looking at the dark figure.

He was a tall, muscular man dressed in an outfit out black and orange, very similar to the outfit Deathstroke wore. Stevie and Kariand'r knew what the man looked like; the only flaw was the orange and black mask covering the features of his face.

Kariand'r clenched her fist tightly, her teeth bearing and her Tamaranean blood coming to a boil. "YOU!" she screamed, pounding her fist on the Plexiglas sphere, her eyes burning with intense flames of fury. "You're the one who split my parents up! You're the one who got my father work obsessed! You're the one who made him forget about his family! Made him toss aside all the people he cared about! You're the reason why I live on another planet, far away from my own flesh and blood! It was all you! IT WAS ALL YOU!!"

The Plexiglas sphere then began to bend and break with every furious pound Kariand'r threw at it until it completely shattered to the ground.

Slade was surprised and also in shock at the strong Plexiglas that shattered to the ground like a delicate piece of glass from a young fourteen-year-old girl.

"Kariand'r! You did it!" Stevie smiled in surprise.

Kariand'r didn't listen. She huffed and puffed breathes of air and charged after Slade with her hands and fist glowing a bright blue. She punched Slade right in the cheek, making him sway back, but Kariand'r gave him four more quick punches, left jab, right jab, left jab, right jab, and finished off with an uppercut.

Slade fell hard on the ground, looking up at Kariand'r. She snarled at him and picked him up by the shirt, holding him over her head and throwing him across the room using her Tamaranean strength. Slade hit the wall in the room, leaving a dent in the metal covering and collapsed on the ground. He tried picking himself up, but was showered by a massive amount of light blue Starbolts that escaped from Kariand'r's palms.

Smoke was everywhere, but that didn't stop Kariand'r from giving Slade what he deserved. She quickly flew towards the puff of smoke and grabbed hold of Slade, tightly, and rammed him against the wall, punching him with both fist in the face until his mask completely shattered.

"Kariand'r! Stop!" Stevie yelled, wrapping his arms around Kariand'r, holding her in place.

Kariand'r started breathing heavy pants, beads of cold sweat painted on her Tamaranean skin. She looked down at Slade, lying unconscious on the ground, not moving. Not breathing.

Kariand'r paused for a long moment as her and Stevie looked down at the lifeless body. "He's . . . not moving," she whispered.

Stevie gulped nervously, terrified of what Kariand'r might've done to this dark man. He bent down and turned him over to his if there was any life in his face now that his mask was completely shattered to pieces like the Plexiglas sphere.

Both Kariand'r and Stevie gasped in total shock at the sight they saw. The lifeless figure that lay before them . . . was a robot.

"This isn't him," Kariand'r said to Stevie.

Suddenly, a thick, heavy sphere of Plexiglas, stronger than the first one, fell from the ceiling, trapping Kariand'r and Stevie along with a steal cage, an electric fence, and two ton brick wall with a small hole in the middle.

Stevie growled. "I don't believe this!" he yelled, pounding his fist on the Plexiglas sphere. "Let us out! Let us out now!"

When Stevie pounded the wall, the smooth, Plexiglas sphere sent static electricity that traveled through his arm and shocked his entire body. Stevie screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground.

"Stevie!" Kariand'r yelled, running to his side.

Clapping was heard from outside the traps that surrounded Kariand'r and Stevie. Kariand'r looked up and saw a dark figure on top of the stairs from the room they were, coming down with their hands place behind their back.

"Very impressing," the dark figure stated. "I would've never realized you'd be this powerful young Kariand'r. But, you are the daughter of two of the greatest members of the Teen Titans."

"Slade!" Kariand'r growled, glaring at the tall, dark figure. "What do you want with us?"

Slade gave a small chuckle. "It's very simple my dear. What you, your sister, and your little friends have is something me and my daughter want."

"What's that?" she asked.

Slade turned his back on Kariand'r as the floor below him began to open up, something emerging from under it.

"Power," he stated. "Your power. The power that runs freely through your veins. The power that your parent's inherited in your little bodies. With that power in my hands, I could rule all of Jump City—and the world."

"You'll never get away with this! My sister and Shadow are going to kick your sorry golorgna and they're going to free Stevie and me. You'll lose and will be sent to jail by our parents," she told him.

"Oh really?" Slade asked, pushing a button that was on his sleeve which turned on the screens in back of him. The screen on the far right showed Shadow and Mar'i looking out into the beautiful sunset while another showed Deathstroke running towards them. "My young apprentice has your sister and her little boyfriend under her spell. She lied to them and told them that all she wanted was to be unique and to know what it's like to have power. Shadow and Mar'i fell for her little act and are going to generously donate their power to us."

Kariand'r gasped, backing away from the Plexiglas wall. "No. T-they can't!"

"Oh yes they can," Slade said in a taunting tone. "They don't want the power that's been given to them. They're going to get rid of it, making themselves as powerless as your pathetic father."

"Shut up! Take that back!" Kariand'r screamed.

Slade laughed. "And they don't even realize that they're pretty much handing over the city to the enemy. They're throwing away such precious power that'll destroy the world, making everyone in this city fall to their knees."

"STOP IT!" Kariand'r screamed, her fist and eyes glowing a bright blue as she started pounding and punching the Plexiglas sphere, trying to escape.

Slade raised his left arm, pushing a button that was on his sleeve which triggered the electrical shock, shocking Kariand'r.

Kariand'r cried in agony, falling to her knees and leaving consciousness.

Slade looked down at Kariand'r and Stevie and smiled behind his black and orange mask. He turned towards the machine and started pushing a few buttons.

"And right now, you're going to help, by also giving a generous donation."

--

**Grrr! Evil Slade! How are Kariand'r and Stevie going to get out of this one? And will Mar'i and Shadow see through Deathstroke and Slade's little plan? Only way to find out is by reading the next chapter. I'll post it up soon. Peace out! And don't forget to review!**


	23. Tricked

**What up my readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Too much schoolwork and finals can really make a person busy. Anyway, here's the twenty-third chapter. I hope y'all like!**

**Chapter 23: Tricked**

**--**

"So, what's your guys' answer?" Deathstroke asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Shadow looked at Mar'i, his dark eyes fixed with her light green ones.

Mar'i sighed. "Well, I've given it much thought," she said.

"_And_," Deathstroke asked, waiting for Mar'i's answer.

"Well, we've decided . . . that we're gonna go with your offer. The sooner we get rid of these powers, the better," she stated.

_"Score! And Deathstroke takes the gold!"_ Deathstroke thought to herself.

Deathstroke smiled. "Alrighty then, let's get to my place and we'll get rid of those powers as soon as possible. Teleport us, please," she said, glancing at Shadow.

Shadow nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Mar'i and Deathstroke, teleporting them where they needed to go.

--

Shadow, Mar'i, and Deathstroke ended up at the abandoned Pier 41, inside a deserted crate storage room.

"Dad! I'm here!" Deathstroke called out, removing her orange and black bandana, revealing her face.

Shadow gasped in amazement, his dark green eyes growing wide. (A/N: _Yes, I know I've called them violet before, but I got a little mixed up. Sorry._) He gazed at Deathstroke's face, her skin a smooth and elegant tan color with beautiful, chocolate brown eyes; her hair a shiny and luminous jet black that reached down to her shoulders. He felt his face growing hot.

_"Oh my God," _he thought. _"Without her masked bandana, Deathstroke looks so . . . nice and, pretty and . . . beautiful."_

He shook his head hard.

_"No! No! No! No! What's wrong with me?"_

Mar'i noticed Shadow shaking his head and his face changing a bright crimson. "Shadow," she said. "You okay?"

Shadow turned his attention towards Mar'i and gave her a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Mar'i. Nothing to worry about," he told her. Mar'i looked at him unsure but then decided to drop it.

"So, since you don't have your bandana that hides your secret identity on, I'm guessing you're really serious about this and are trusting us," Mar'i said, looking at Deathstroke.

Deathstroke turned and smiled. "Well, yeah. You guys are helping me out, so I figured I'd show you my identity. I'm, uh . . . Samantha Ridgers, nice to meet you," she lied, reaching out her left hand for Mar'i and Shadow to shake. They did, one by one and gave her a smile.

"So, I've seen Shadow underneath that hood of his," she said, looking at Shadow and then turning her attention towards Mar'i. "but will I ever get to see the girl behind the mask?" she asked.

Mar'i gave Deathstroke a smile and took off her father's black eye mask, revealing her light green, Tamaranean eyes.

Deathstroke smiled and motioned Mar'i and Shadow to keep following her to a different room. She opened up the door and walked in, the lights turned off and nothing filling the dark room with light but the screens that revealed the people of Jump City heading to work or school as the seven o'clock am sun came up.

"Ah, you're finally here young daughter," a mysterious voice said throughout the room. Mar'i and Shadow looked around them, searching for the mysterious voice until a dark figure walked towards them, coming from out of the shadows and revealing his face.

He was a rather built man dressed in an attire that was rather similar to Deathstroke's, except, instead of an orange and black bandana, he wore an orange and black mask with only his left eye showing through the mask.

"Mar'i, Shadow, this is my father. Mr. Ridgers," she introduced. Slade looked down at her and raised his eyebrow in confusion at the name his daughter picked, but then ignored it and looked back up at Mar'i and Shadow.

"It's very nice to meet you sir," Mar'i said, giving a bow. Shadow did the same.

"It's very nice to meet you two also," Slade said, also giving them a bow. "I hear you two have extraordinary powers that my daughter has been dying to have. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Mar'i nodded. "Oh, forgive my manners. My name is Mar'i. Daughter of Starfire and Ro—I mean, Nightwing," she said, not giving her last name as she shook Slade's hand.

"And my name is Shadow. Son of Raven and Beast Boy," he stated, shaking Slade's hand.

"Shadow? That's an unusual name for a young man," Slade said, looking down at him.

"Well, tell that to my mom," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Okay, so let's get this show on the road," Deathstroke said, clasping her hands together.

"Alright," Slade nodded, looking over at his daughter and then turning towards Shadow and Mar'i. "If you two please will follow me, I'll show you how this is going to work."

Shadow and Mar'i nodded their heads and followed Slade and Deathstroke to a certain part of the room they were in. Slade then pushed a button that was on his sleeve, which made part of the floor open up, a large, square-like machine popping up from the ground.

"This, is called the DNA Scrambler," he said, showing them the machine.

"What does it do?" Shadow asked, looking at the machine.

"It's a machine that'll scramble your DNA," he said.

"Well, that really defines it," Mar'i said, folding her arms.

"This machine has two doors. One that'll absorb the DNA of the person who's in it and transfer the DNA to the person that's in the door to the right. And that's exactly what this little machine is going to do to you. It'll absorb the DNA that you two have, which will be transported to my little—Samantha," he explained.

"Will it hurt?" Mar'i asked, looking at the machine.

Slade gave a small chuckle. "No my young dear. You will feel a small bit of discomfort during the process, but once we're through, you'll feel like a new person," he told her. Mar'i smiled and looked over at Shadow.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," she said, climbing into the first door of the machine. Deathstroke nodded her and got into the door on the left, climbing in while Shadow went into the door on the left with Mar'i.

"Alright, start up the machine Daddy," Deathstroke said with a smile.

Slade nodded his head and went towards the machine, pushing a few buttons and pulling a few levers until the machine started to beep a few times.

Mar'i gulped nervously as she started to hear the beeps of the machine starting but felt a hand wrap around her right one. She looked down at her hand and saw that the hand that was holding her own was attached to an arm that belonged to none other than Shadow.

"I'll be alright Mar'i," he told her, giving her smile while squeezing her hand gently. Mar'i smiled and took in a deep breath as the machine door they were behind started to glow luminously, their DNA already being absorbed from their bodies, making them wince a little.

The DNA was then transported to the next machine which was the one that Deathstroke was in, filling her body with Shadow and Mar'i's DNA, also making her wince in pain, but feeling stronger and stronger by the minute.

After a few seconds went by, the light from the machine doors then started to drain slowly as they opened up, smoke coming from out of them.

Slade looked at the two doors, Mar'i and Shadow stepping out of their door first, breathing a little heavy at the loss of part of their DNA. They both looked at each other and then looked down at themselves before they looked at each other.

They turned and gave each other a hug.

"They're gone," Mar'i cried.

"Our powers are finally gone." Shadow smiled, still hugging Mar'i.

Just then, Mar'i and Shadow got hit by what felt like a Starbolt. They both fell to the ground, and looked up to see who it was that attacked them.

"Aww, isn't that just the cutest little scene you've ever seen?" Deathstroke asked, her body floating above Shadow and Mar'i, who looked up at her in shock. Deathstroke looked at her hands, which were glowing a bright green and then looked down at Shadow and Mar'i, who had looks of shock on their faces.

"It was all a trick!" Mar'i yelled, clenching her fist.

Deathstroke smirked, putting her bandana back on. "Oh, what's the matter Mar'i? You mad because you made a stupid mistake, just like your idiot father use to make all the time when he was a Titan?" she asked.

Mar'i quickly got up. "Don't you _ever _talk about my father that way!" she yelled.

"Or what? You'll blast me with your powers?" she asked. "Oh wait, that's right. You don't have your powers anymore," she smirked, throwing another light green Starbolt at Mar'i, making her fall to the ground.

"Mar'i!" Shadow called out, running to Mar'i's side, but was hit in the back by what felt like a Starbolt. He fell to the ground, looking up at Deathstroke, thinking she was the one that hit him.

Deathstroke shrugged her shoulders. "Wasn't me." She smiled, pointing her index finger to her right. Shadow turned and saw that it was Slade who hit him with the Starbolt.

"How did you—"

Slade's hands then began to glow a bright, light blue before Shadow could finish his sentence.

Slade looked down at his glowing hands and smirked behind his mask. "It's funny how much power young Kariand'r possesses. The same with young Stevie."

Shadow's eyes grew wide. "What did you do to Stevie!" he yelled, getting up from the ground.

"Nothing really," he said, still examining his hands. "I do feel pity for the two young dears. They did all they could to try and escape, but I'm afraid, they failed."

Shadow clenched his fist tightly and yelled out in anger. "Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" he yelled, hoping for a powerful, dark ray to shoot out from his palms but remembered that his powers were just taken away.

He looked down at his hand and then looked back up at Slade, who was chuckling his taunting chuckle.

"I'm afraid my dear boy, you and your little friends have lost this round," he said, changing into a Aida Hwedo—a rainbow serpent—showing his sharp teeth at Shadow before he slammed his tail on the ground, making the floor beneath Shadow's feet rise up and surround him in a barricade.

Slade then changed back into his human form, walking towards Shadow, looking down at him.

Shadow glared up at Slade. "You're not going to get away with this!" he yelled.

"Dear child, I already have," he said.

And with that said, Slade raised his fist, which was glowing a bright, light blue and punched Shadow in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Deathstroke saw this while thrusting the already unconscious Mar'i over her shoulder, feeling her stomach turn when she saw Shadow's head fall back and his eyes close.

"Dad . . . was that—was that really necessary?" she asked, looking up at her father.

Slade turned towards his daughter, looking down at her.

Deathstroke then began to stutter. "Uh—I mean, c-couldn't we have just taken him to where Kariand'r and Stevie are—without . . . hurting him?" she asked.

"I'm sorry my apprentice, but I believe we're talking about the target here. Shadow and Mar'i are nothing put our power sources and nothing else. We drain their power and take it. That's it," he said, looking at his daughter. Deathstroke looked down, avoiding eye contact with her father. "Or have you developed feelings for young Shadow?"

Deathstroke gasped, looking up at her father, putting on a look that showed he was crazy and began to laugh. "That's funny Father. (Laugh) That's very funny. (Laugh) Of course I haven't developed feelings for Shadow. That's ridiculous. (Laugh)"

Slade looked down at his daughter with an unsure look on his face from behind his orange and black mask. "Good," he said. "Now take them away," he ordered, walking out of the room.

Deathstroke watched as her father left the room and then looked down at Shadow, who was still unconscious. "I'm sorry Shadow," she said, resting her left hand on his cheek. "I'm not lying, but watching you getting hurt like this—is also hurting me. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but what can I do? The only reason I'm doing all of this is for my father. I don't want to rule the world like he wants to. But I've got no other choice," she told him, her voice beginning to break as tears started to stream down her face. "He's all I've got."

It didn't take long before Deathstroke started to breakdown crying, her hand moving away from Shadow's cheek and coming towards her face, wiping away her tears.

"Trust me," she said, trying to calm herself down. "Sometimes . . . I wish I were a Titan."

--

**Ahh, Deathstroke just admitted she doesn't want to work for her dad and wants to be a Titan. What do you think will happen in the next chappie? Only way is to read and find out. I hope you liked this chapter and are ready for the next one. Catch ya later! Peace!**


End file.
